Another Time, Another Place
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Buffy finds herself sent back in time to 1880 in London. Can the Scoobies save her before the past changes too much? Even if they find a way, will Buffy want to go back?
1. Be Seeing You

Be Seeing You

**Be Seeing You**

The vacant halls soon became crowded as the bell rang. Students poured from classrooms as if floodgates had been opened. Buffy navigated through her fellow students, struggling to reach her locker. She had a training session with Faith and Giles and she had no desire to get yelled at for being late. She hastily went through the combination lock, shoving books in.

"Buffy!"

She turned to see Willow and Xander approaching. She gave them a small wave as she shut her locker.

"Hey guys."

"Why the rush, Buff?" Xander asked.

"I have to meet Giles and Faith…training."

"Right. We could come with," Willow offered.

"No that's ok. You guys go hang. I'll see you later at the Bronze."

As they parted ways, Buffy couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her. She chanced a look behind her but there was no one there. She shook her head and walked towards the library.

She walked in to find the library empty. "Giles? Faith? Anybody here?" She got no response. She took a few more steps, lazily peering around the edges of the bookshelves.

"Guess I'm early for once." Buffy slid into a chair and leaned back.

The silence of the space soon began to make her edgy. Her fingers drummed on the arm of the chair until she was on her feet, wandering. She checked her watch and let out a breath.

"Where are you guys?"

It was then that she noticed something sitting on the counter near Giles' office. Her brow furrowed with curiosity as she picked it up. Something clunky slid around in the envelope. She turned it over in her hands. There was no name on it.

"Weird." She slid her finger beneath the flap, pulling out a folded piece of paper. An object fell to the floor as the unfolded the paper. She didn't recognize the handwriting.

_Ripper- Found this and thought you would want it back. Brings back some old memories. Be seeing you._

She put the note back in the envelope and stuck it beneath a pile of books. Quickly, she bent to pick up the object that had fallen; a ring. She turned that over in her hands too. It was ornate and definitely old. She glanced around to make sure no one was really there and slid it on.

"A little bit big…but…not bad." By the time she'd finished her sentence something had knocked her flat on her back. She let out a groan and sat up. The scene before her was not the library.

"What the hell?"

--

Moments later, Giles and Faith walked into the library.

"Yo, B! You here?" Faith called. No one answered. "That's weird…her stuff is here."

"I'm sure she'll be back."

Faith shrugged. "Whatever. I say we start without her."

Giles cleared his throat. "Yes, alright."

Faith let out a breath and began stretching. Giles took a seat at the table, watching the young woman before him. She was so unlike Buffy, but the two seemed to offset each other. They built off the others' weakness, relied on their strengths. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing to have two Slayers after all.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Let's do it."

With a nod, Giles donned pads, taking a fighter's stance. Faith gave him a smirk before throwing a punch. In a matter of blows she'd backed him up against the stair railing.

"Alright, good."

She took a step back. "I haven't tired you out have I?"

"Oh, no. Just need to catch my breath." He took several breaths, willing the ache in his shoulders to dull long enough to finish the day's session. "Let's go again. Try to remember to keep your core protected while you strike."

"I got this." A cocky smile and she launched a round house kick at his stomach.

He back up just in time to avoid the wind being knocked out of him. The session continued for another twenty minutes before Giles collapsed into a chair. Faith lounged next to him, her eyes fixed on the door.

"So…you think we should worry that Buffy didn't show?"

"Well, she could have forgotten or perhaps she had to go home for a short time."

"I don't know…she's been focused on her training as of late."

"She'll probably be at the Bronze tonight. I'll catch her there."

"Yes, very good. I think we're done for today." He watched Faith walk out of the library and let out a breath. He hoped Buffy had simply decided to ignore the day's training. Still, he couldn't shake the dread beginning to stir in his gut.

Afternoon faded to evening and music filtered through the open windows of the Bronze. A crowd stood outside, anxious to get in. Faith stood among them, jostling to get through. When she finally made her way inside, she immediately began scanning for Buffy or Willow and Xander. She spotted the pair sitting at a table near the bar. Willow noticed the other Slayer approach first.

"Hey, Faith."

"What's up guys?" Faith slid onto the chair next to Xander.

"Not much…just waiting for Buffy," Xander answered.

"Have you seen her since school?"

"We saw her right after classes let out. She said she had training with you guys."

"She never showed."

"That's weird…" Willow looked around. "Maybe she went to see Angel."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. Guess we could go check."

"I'll…wait here to see if she shows," Xander mumbled.

"We'll be back as soon as we can."

Willow and Faith walked out of the club and made their way to the abandoned mansion. Neither spoke as they snuck inside. It was eerily quiet as they looked around. They stopped dead in their tracks as a noise caught their attention.

"This way," Faith hissed.

They rounded a corner to find the room empty but a fire burning in the hearth. Footsteps echoed behind them, making both girls jump. Angel stood before them in a towel.

"Willow? Faith? What are you doing here?"

"Oh…you aren't evil again are you?"

He gave Willow a confused look. "What? No…why?" He glanced down. "Shower…I was in the shower."

"Yeah…sure," Faith snickered.

He cleared his throat and ducked out of view. "So...what are you doing here?"

"We're looking for Buffy. She skipped out on our training session…thought she might have dropped by."

He reappeared, clothed. "No. She hasn't been by for a few days." He caught Willow staring at him nervously. "Willow…I swear I'm not evil."

Willow nodded. "I…I know. Just…ok so if she's not here…then where could she be?"

"Maybe she just went home?" he suggested.

"I'll go back to the Bronze and get Xander. We'll meet you at her house." Willow took off, leaving Faith and Angel alone.

"For what it's worth, I wouldn't have minded if you were evil."

"Trust me, Faith…you would have minded."

By the time they reached Rivello Drive, Willow and Xander were waiting at the end of the driveway. Xander and Angel exchanged nervous glances as they made their way up to the front door. Willow reached out a hand and knocked a time or two. Angel made sure to keep to the shadows. He didn't want to scare Joyce. The door opened and Joyce stuck her head out.

"Willow? Xander? Faith?"

"Hi Mrs. Summers. Is Buffy home?"

"No…I haven't seen her since this morning. She said something about training with Mr. Giles."

"We haven't seen her since school got out," Xander explained.

"Yeah, she never showed for training. Thought she might have just bailed or something."

Joyce shook her head. "No. Please, come in."

The threesome crossed the threshold, leaving Angel to lurk in the shadows. He made his way to the back door to try and overhear thee conversation. They'd moved to the kitchen and Joyce picked up the phone, handing it to Willow.

"I'll call Giles." She hurriedly dialed his number. She'd hacked it from the school system. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Giles, it's Willow."

"Is something wrong?"

"We can't find Buffy. We're at her house…can you meet us here?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be right there."

The line went dead and Willow ended the call. "He's on his way."

--

Buffy looked around her, trying to get her bearings but found she had no idea what was going on. The roads were dusty, the wind blowing large swirls of it in her face. She coughed a time or two as she pushed herself to her feet. The sun was just below the horizon and a pungent smell wafted into her nostrils. She took a step backwards and collided with a pole. From behind her, a peel of laughter sounded. Buffy took a breath before turning around. Standing under an awning was a familiar figure.

"This isn't good."

"What do we have here," Darla cackled, careful to keep to the shadows.

Buffy glanced skyward and then back to Darla. "Be careful. Wouldn't want to get burned."

Darla let out another laugh and stepped from the shadows. The sun had gone down just enough not to affect her. Buffy took a few steps away from her, feeling in her jacket for a stake. She had none. Her eyes began to searching wildly around her, trying to find something, anything she could use.

"Strange little girl, aren't you."

"Uh…guess you could say that." Buffy kept backing up until she collided with something. No it wasn't a something, it was someone. It spoke before she had the chance to turn around.

"This one's a little too easy, don't you think darling? Falling right into my arms."

Buffy eye's widened and spun around. A longer haired, dirtier Angel stood in front of her. But she could tell it was the Angel she'd fallen in love with. It was Angelus.

"Uh…why don't we talk about this…you don't want to kill me…it would be…well it would end badly."

"Who said anything about killing you?" Angelus licked his lips.

"I know what you are."

He reached a hand out and she let out a kick. He stumbled backwards, startled by her strength. Darla took the opportunity to go at Buffy from behind. She grabbed the Slayer and sent her tumbling into a stack of barrels.

"Now, now Darla. Be gentle with her. Don't want her dying too soon."

"You're really starting to piss me off," Buffy grumbled as she pulled herself to her feet.

They exchanged blows, Buffy taking more than she gave. She couldn't be that out of shape. He was no stronger than he'd been when she'd fought him before. Buffy tried to focus but something about her surroundings kept disorienting her. It was as if the world was moving beneath her, moving against her. She could feel several ribs were at least bruised, if not broken as Angelus grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Her body tensed as he ran his lips against her throat. She'd stake him before she let him bite her, no matter what reality it was. But she had no stake and his grip pressed so tightly on her bruised ribs that she couldn't move. She let out a cry as she felt his teeth sink through her flesh.

"Hey!" a voice called.

Darla looked over and tugged on Angelus' sleeve. "Come along. We have to go."

Buffy struggled against his grasp. He'd stopped drinking but was still holding her close. He looked to see a young man approaching them.

"What are you doing that girl? Let her go!"

Angelus wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before letting Buffy's body drop to the ground. She gave a soft moan as the two vampires took their leave of the young man. He bent down by her side. She blinked at him through blurred vision before blacking out.


	2. Out of Place

Out of Place

**Out of Place**

The kitchen felt crowded as the group waited for Giles to arrive. The few minutes it took him to arrive felt like hours. Joyce kept wringing her hands nervously. Every little noise outside made her jump. She didn't like her daughter being the Slayer…what if something had taken her? Her heart skipped a beat as the front door opened and slammed shut. All eyes turned to the doorway to see Giles run in, breathless. He leaned against the doorframe to calm down. He carried a sword in his left hand.

"Planning on killing something, Giles?" Xander asked.

"We…we don't know what might have happened to her. Best to be prepared."

"Well…she's not here…and she wasn't at the Bronze," Faith interjected.

"You don't think…oh what if she left again?" Joyce sounded terrified as she spoke the words. She'd just gotten Buff back. She thought things were better, that Buffy was happier.

"I…I don't think she'd do that," Willow said softly. Part of her couldn't help but share in Joyce's fear.

"She did before. Maybe I was wrong…maybe she isn't happy here."

"Joyce…I don't think she would run off again. She's probably just…well I'm not sure but there must be some logical explanation for this."

Joyce looked around at the people gathered in her kitchen and let out a breath. "I…I'm going to call her father…just to be sure." She walked out of the room without waiting for any acknowledgement.

Giles waited a moment or two before addressing the group. "Is it…possible she went to see Angel?"

"Way ahead of you on that one." Faith took the two steps t the back door and pulled open.

Angel stepped into view. "I haven't seen her in a few days," he repeated.

"Oh dear." Giles reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a cloth, proceeding to clean his glasses. He was worried and everyone knew it.

"Maybe…she went patrolling early? I could go to the cemetery and look," Angel offered as Joyce's footsteps resounded on the stairs.

"You look a little anxious. You sure you're alright?"

Angel looked at Faith. "I'm just worried about Buffy. Besides…Joyce hates me and I don't want to get sharp objects thrown at me." He took a step or two out of view.

"Any luck?" Giles asked as soon as Joyce returned.

"No. He hasn't seen her and she hasn't called him to say she was going to visit." She looked to see the open door.

"Why is that open?"

Faith pulled out a cigarette and lighter from her pocket. "Was just going out for a smoke. So…uh…I'm going to do that…" She crossed the threshold and pulled the door shut.

She turned to see Angel staring at her with a raised brow. "Nice recovery."

"It's how I roll. Come on…let's hit up the cemetery."

"You don't have to come."

"I'm the Slayer too. It's my job."

"Right."

They walked in silence for a while until they reached the edge of the cemetery. Along the way, Faith had lit a cigarette, letting out puffs of smoke every few minutes.

"You really think she skipped town?" Faith asked.

Angel shook his head as they started to walk through the rows of headstones. "I don't think so."

Faith looked around in the darkness, trying to sense anything that was out of place. They continued winding their way through until they'd done a cursory search of the entire premises.

"Ok…she's not here."

Faith could see the anger in his eyes as he punched the top of a nearby headstone. "Take it easy, dude. Look…why don't we go back to the house? Maybe they've figured something out?"

"Yeah, sure."

As they walked back towards the main road, a car horn blared behind them. They turned to see Oz pull up.

"Hey where are you guys headed?"

"Buffy's. She's disappeared."

"Get in."

By the time they reached the house, Giles, Willow and Xander were on their way out the front door. Faith rolled the window down. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the school," Giles replied.

"Giles thinks something all hellmouth-y might have happened," Willow added.

"Get in. It'll be faster than walking."

Willow averted her gaze as she climbed in. Things between her and Oz were still shaky at best. The werewolf looked down to Giles.

"You go on ahead. There are some things I need to pick up at home."

Oz gunned the engine, speeding off down the street as Giles turned to give Joyce a sympathetic look.

"We'll find her. I promise."

As the Scoobies entered the library, a solitary figure watched them before moving down the hallway out of sight.

--

Her eyes opened slowly, a fuzzy image greeting her. She blinked a time or two and her vision cleared. She saw a window with soft curtains billowing in the breeze. The sound of a fire crackled somewhere behind her. She tried to sit up but winced in pain. Her ribs hurt more than she remembered. Buffy eased herself back down against the pillows and resigned herself to rest. She'd need her strength. Footsteps echoed on wood as someone approached. On instinct, she started to sit up.

"Lay still. You're hurt." The man from the street bent down beside her, offering her a cup of tear.

"I'll be fine."

"I think not. Not if you don't rest. Here, drink this."

She took the cup and gingerly took a sip. It tasted faintly of ginger and mint. She gently placed it on the table just within her reach and took in the man before her. Something about him seemed familiar. Perhaps it was the eyes? Or the voice? Her head was still a little too hazy know for sure.

"Thank you…for saving me."

A kind smile. "You are most welcome."

Buffy took several deep breaths, feeling the tea's warmth beginning to spread through her. Her hands absently toyed with the blanket draped over her midsection.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Where am I?"

"My home."

"And where's that?"

His brow furrowed. "London. My, did you hit your head?"

Buffy reached a hand to rub her head. "I guess so…harder than I thought."

"I don't wish to sound indelicate but you are dressed strangely. Perhaps, you are not from London?"

"Yeah…you could say that."

They lapsed into silence for a while, Buffy sipping tea and her rescuer watching over her. He sat in a chair, small book in hand. She watched him scribbling furiously on the pages. Buffy took the time to properly examine the room around her. It was old but pleasant…homey described it best.

"Uh…I'm sorry…I don' think I got your name," she said, trying to get his attention.

He looked up, setting hiss book aside. "How absolutely inconsiderate of me. My deepest apologies. My name is William."

"William…I'm…" A pause. She was getting the distinct impression that she was not only in London but it was most definitely not 1998. Buffy would not fit in. "I'm Anne….Anne Summers."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Summers."

Before Buffy could say anything more, a woman came into view. She looked tired and the skin sagged around her eyes. She wore a night dress and cap.

"William…what is…who is this?" She gave Buffy an excited look.

William was on his feet in an instant. "Mother. Don't be alarmed. This is Anne. We met this evening out by the pub."

Buffy struggled to her feet, extending a hand to William's mother. "William saved me from being…assaulted."

His mother lightly shook Buffy's hand before falling into a coughing fit. William ushered her to a chair and poured a glass of water. She took the glass with shaking hands, tilting it to her lips. William watched her as she swallowed, his hand still gripping the water pitcher.

"Is…is she ok?" Buffy asked.

"I'm alright," his mother gasped after a few gulps of water and some coughing. She shooed her son away as he hovered nervously.

Buffy looked out the window, taking in the darkness of the sky and she couldn't help but wonder how long she'd been unconscious. "How long was I was asleep?"

"A few hours. You needed to sleep."

She reached up to touch her neck. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was watching her, hunting her. He'd tasted her. Buffy caught William gazing at her in concern as she lightly massaged the puncture wounds.

"Come, why don't we get you comfortable for the night."

He offered his hand to her, pulling her to her feet. She tried to hide the pain in her ribs but he could see how slowly she moved.

"I'll…I'll be ok. Just…hurts a little."

"Don't worry. We'll get you fixed up right and proper come morning."

Together, they moved up to the second floor and into a spare room. The bed looked warm and inviting and Buffy suddenly felt drowsy. She shouldn't be tired. She'd been unconscious for several hours. Still, her body urged her closer to the bed and its welcoming softness. Without a word William lifted her onto the bed.

"Thank you again…for being so kind."

"You're most welcome Miss Summers. Good night."

"Good night."

He watched her pull the bedcovers up to her chin before backing out o the room. He left the door ajar as he returned to the sitting room. His mother gazed absently into the dying embers in the hearth.

"Mother, perhaps you should retire to bed as well."

She looked at him with a gentle smile. "Yes. I think I will." She stood. "But tell me something, my dear."

"Yes?"

"This young woman, where did you find her?"

William reached out to place a hand on his mother's shoulder, as if to reassure her. "Don't fret, Mother. She means us no harm. She needed rescuing."

"My sweet William, always so kind and gentle."

He ushered her to the master bedroom and gave her a kiss on the cheek before bidding her good night. "Sleep well."

As he returned to his own room he couldn't help but think of Buffy. She was certainly a beautiful young woman, if a bit strange in her manner of dress. But who was he to make such judgments? He readied for bed, his mind filling with hypothetical musings. A part of him hoped she would take time to heal. He wished to get to know her. There was something about her that seemed almost unreal.

"Who are you, Anne Summers?" he murmured as he peered into the spare room.

She lay still on her back, her chest rising and falling evenly with sleep. Just as he made to shut the door she gave a soft moan and rolled to her side. He could see the pain wrinkle her brow as she let out a breath. He lingered a moment more before leaving her to slumber.


	3. Awkward Moments

Awkward Moments

**Awkward Moments**

The following morning, sunlight began to filter through the gauze-like curtains in the spare room. Buffy gave a soft moan and rubbed at her eyes, as if the motion would make the sun go away. She blinked several times, the surroundings unfamiliar. Maybe it was the groggy feeling in her head. A minute or two more and the fog cleared from her brain. She was certain she had never seen the room before. She pushed the bedcovers aside and climbed down. The movement was too sudden for her still bruised ribs and she let out a gasp of pain.

"Great." She moved more gingerly towards the window, pulling the curtains aside.

The streets below were dotted with horse-drawn carriages and people in suits and dresses. She couldn't help but flash back to Halloween the previous year. Buffy leaned against the window sill, just watching the activity below her. Things were slowly starting to come back to her. She'd arrived here in London the day before. Her bruises and aches reminded her of the confrontation with Darla and Angelus. Just as she was about to step away from the window, the door to the room opened. She spun around, wincing as she did so to see William standing in the doorway holding a tray with a teapot and cups.

"William," she gasped, trying to hide the pain on her face.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I wasn't certain you would be awake."

"It's ok. I just…didn't hear the door." She moved to sit back down on the bed.

He gave her a small half smile as he set the tray down next to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah…thanks for letting me stay."

They fell into an awkward silence, Buffy twisting the hem of her shirt between her fingers. It was then that she realized how odd she must look to William and his mother. Finally, he cleared his throat, causing her to look up.

"I will leave you to your tea then. I will be in the sitting room if you need anything." He started to walk away when she pushed herself off the bed. He could see by the way she moved that her ribs were still bothering her.

"Should I call for the doctor?"

"Oh…no that's alright. I heal fast." She tried to give him a reassuring smile but it looked more like a grimace.

"I really think you should see him."

She took a breath. "Really, I'll be ok."

Another nod and he took his leave. She could hear him out in the hall, talking with his mother. It sounded as though he was having the same conversation with her about calling for the doctor. His concern made Buffy smile to herself as she poured herself some tea.

The morning moved slowly as Buffy kept to herself. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do here. She didn't fit in and for all his assurances that everything would be fine, she didn't want to impose on William. Around midday, a knock came on the door. Buffy rose from her perch by the window and opened it to find Anne standing opposite her.

"Would you care to join us?" the older woman asked.

"I'd love to."

They walked down to the parlor where William pulled out a chair for each. Buffy shivered as his hand brushed her bare arm. The meal began quietly, all occupied by the food in front of them. Through the open windows, the sounds of the hustle and bustle on the street floated in, making the silence a little less strained. Buffy set her utensils down, finding herself full. Anne looked at the young woman quizzically for a moment before speaking.

"Perhaps we could go into town and get you some new things."

Buffy glanced down at her jeans, tank top and sneakers. "That's probably a good idea but…I don't think I have any money."

"No worries, Miss Summers. A beautiful woman should always have beautiful things." William couldn't hide a smile as he spoke.

"That's really sweet of you."

A short while later, Buffy found herself walking through the streets of London, William at her side. As they passed by the shops and vendors hawking their wares, she looked around, trying to sense the danger she knew was there. But it was daylight; the vampires didn't come out until sunset. She was so lost in her thoughts that she kept walking when William stopped at the door to a dress shop.

"Anne!" he called.

For a moment she wondered who he was talking to. She finally stopped when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh…sorry."

He led her into the shop, allowing her to browse the plethora of garments. She let her hands move over the fabric, some soft, some coarse. They all looked expensive. She finally picked three out.

"What do you think?" she asked, holding them up against her body.

He nodded in approval. "Absolutely breathtaking."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." She caught his confused look but just shrugged it off. Apparently that phrase hadn't been invented yet. She took them to the back of the shop and the owner wrapped them in what appeared to be tissue paper.

William paid for the dressed and they walked out of the shop back into the harsh natural light. In that moment, Buffy wished that sunglasses had existed in whatever time this was. The sun was brutal. Suddenly, something triggered her memory. She looked around to see they were by the pub. She looked down at her hand. The ring she'd found in the library was gone. She tried to recall whether she'd still had it when she came to in William's house.

'William?"

He stopped walking and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Did I…have a ring on when you found me yesterday?"

His brow furrowed in thought for a brief moment. "No I don't remember seeing one."

"No good. I…I had one when I got here…"

"Don't fret. We shall look for it." He too had realized they were near the pub.

Buffy gave him a nervous look as she began to scan the dirt streets. As she looked, she tried to recall every detail of the fight. Had Angelus torn it from her hand? Had it just fallen off in the fray of it all? Her thoughts distracted her as she lifted up blankets atop a cart. She was almost certain the cart had been there. William searched the opposite side of the street, turning bales of hay and buckets over. They both came up empty.

"I'm sorry Anne, I could not find it."

"I couldn't either." There was the slightest hint of panic in her tone.

"Was it a family heirloom?"

She shook her head. "No…but I think it might answer a few questions."

On the other side of town, in the dark cover a house, something gold glinted in the tiny slivers of sunlight filtering through the boarded up windows. A voice spoke in the darkness.

"I've brought you a present, Drusilla."

A hand reached out to take the ring. "Daddy's brought a gift…from a strange little girl in the square."

"I thought you'd like it."

--

Willow paced back and forth in front of the doors to the library. They'd been waiting for fifteen minutes and Giles still hadn't arrived.

"I'm worried…he should be here by now."

"Maybe he got caught in traffic." As soon as the words left Xander's mouth he let out a groan. "But there's no one in this town out late at night that drives."

"Vampires drive," Angel interjected.

"I'll go look for him," Faith muttered, pushing herself off the table. She got as far as the hallway when Giles came hurrying towards her.

"Took you long enough."

"So sorry. I wasn't sure what we would need so well I…brought everything I had." He was walking lopsided under the weight of the texts in his arms.

Faith took the top few and they returned to the library. Willow let out a sigh of relief when Giles walked into view. She too went to take several of the books from his arms.

"So…what's the deal?" Oz asked, looking around the room.

"Buffy disappeared. We can't find her anywhere," Xander answered.

"Weird."

"So…it's Hellmouth-y right, Giles?" Willow asked, avoiding Oz's gaze.

"Well…I can't be certain but it is possible."

"Oh…what if…what if she went all invisible...like Marcie?" Xander offered.

"But she hasn't been feeling ignored," Willow replied.

"Whoah, hold on a second here. Who is Marcie?"

Willow waved it off. "A girl that felt so ignored she turned invisible. Buffy stopped her from killing people two years ago."

"I have to agree with Willow on this one. I don't think Buffy was feeling ignored."

They fell into an uneasy silence, trying to come up with some plausible reason for Buffy's disappearance. But nothing they'd dealt with seemed to fit.

"It could be like with Homecoming. You know…getting kidnapped."

"No, B nixed all of those guys."

Angel watched the group debate, anger growing inside him. He'd just gotten Buffy back. He couldn't lose her again. Certainly the first time had been his own fault but he still loved her. He started to pace, finally catching Giles' attention.

"Do you have any ideas?"

Angel shook his head. "I keep trying to think but nothing seems to fit, to make sense."

"And you found nothing on your patrol in the cemetery?"

"No. But we didn't check every cemetery."

"So what…you're thinking she might be…like lying somewhere…unconscious or…hurt or something?" Willow rambled.

"No. Of course not…she's smarter than that…she wouldn't let a vampire sneak up on her like that."

"So why don't you and I go back and check…"

"I don't think it will do any good," Giles interrupted.

"What? Giles, you aren't giving up already are you?"

"Absolutely not. But I believe our resources would be better used focused here."

"I don't see how. We've got no leads. We can go, maybe beat that Willy guy up some. Maybe he's seen something."

"That's a good idea. He sees what goes on with the undead crowd."

Giles let out a slow breath. "Alright. See what you can find out. But hurry back."

Angel and Faith headed for the door, leaving Willow, Xander and Oz to dodge glances. Things were still rocky between them. Willow swallowed and looked at Oz.

"So…how…how are you?"

He shrugged. "Alright."

"That's good."

"We should help Giles." The werewolf stood up and went to sift through books with Giles.

Just outside the school, Angel stopped walking. He inhaled, the breath catching in his throat. Faith looked at him with a raised brow.

"You ok?"

He looked at her. "I can smell him."

"Who? And has anyone ever told you that smelling people is kind of disgusting?"

"Spike."


	4. Footprints in the Sand

Footprints in the Sand

**Footprints in the Sand**

Faith blinked. She'd never met Spike but Buffy had told her he was a real piece of work. She wouldn't mind taking him on if she got the chance though. In spite of her lust for action, a part of her was telling her to let Giles and the others know. She opened her mouth to let Angel know when she realized he was no longer standing beside her. He'd already started off towards the science building.

"Hey! Wait up!" She tore after him, catching him just outside the building. "Maybe we should you know…let Giles and them know what's up."

"We don't have time."

She rolled her eyes. "I get you're worried about B but she can take care of herself. She's got skills."

"I know Spike, Faith. You don't. I know what he's capable of."

"Yeah? Well then why don't you fill me in and we'll take this son-of-a-bitch together."

"Weren't you listening? There isn't time." He could feel his emotions starting to broil to the surface. If he didn't do something soon, he was going to explode.

"Fine. Whatever. You go find him. I'll let the gang know." She started to turn away when she stopped. "Just don't kill him, ok? I want a round or two with him too."

"Yeah. Ok."

She smiled to herself as she ran back towards the main entrance to the school. She burst through the front doors, tearing through the halls at a breakneck speed. Moments later, she burst through the doors to the library to find the group sifting rather aimlessly through books.

"That was fast," Willow muttered.

"We got a little…distracted."

Giles raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Distracted by what exactly?"

"Spike."

Immediately, Willow and Xander found themselves occupied with their hands. Faith just shrugged the awkwardness off.

"Angel said he smelled him…gross I know but whatever. He's off all half cocked. But see I thought maybe…we bring him in for a little talking to. You guys get all…into the research…see what you can find on Spike and tall, dark and gorgeous and I will handle the ruff and tumble."

"Faith…I believe we know everything there is to know about Spike. We have had rather extensive dealings with him the past," Giles stated.

"Yeah…great. Just…do your thing…and we'll do ours." With that she took off, leaving the room in a state of disorientation.

"Did she just…I heard that wrong right? She didn't just call Angel…" Xander couldn't finish sentence. He shivered in disgust.

"Grow up, Xander. He's just trying to help find Buffy."

"I know but…does Faith have to…"

Willow just shook her head. Giles watched the exchange and let out a breath. He felt helpless, completely unsure of what to do and that scared him more than he wanted to admit.

"Willow…why don't you read up on Spike…perhaps we missed something last year."

"Like what?"

"Ties to this country…places he could have gone, taken Buffy."

"There's the warehouse."

"He wouldn't use that again," Oz interjected. He shrugged. "First place we'd look."

"I'll check again," Willow mumbled and pulled a book towards her.

--

Another day had gone by and Buffy's injuries continued to mend, much to William's disbelief. She was grateful that he didn't press the issue of calling the doctor. Buffy was still unsure how she fit into his life, this entire way of life.

She tried to hide her anxiety over the loss of the ring as best she could. Panicking wouldn't do any good anyways. After all, she had no clue whether the ring would get her back to Sunnydale or not. Presently, she sat by the window in her room, just watching the movements below. It reminded her of LA to an extent and that gave her some comfort. A soft knock on the doorframe drew her attention from her window gazing and her thoughts. She turned to see William standing in the doorway.

"You can come in."

He crossed the threshold and went to join her. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm good."

It was a lie. In all actuality, she felt listless, uneasy. She was the Slayer for God sake. She hadn't slain anything in days. She wanted to be out there, taking on the undead but she was too unfamiliar with the city. She didn't know their hiding places.

William watched as Buffy turned her gaze back to the street. He had yet to figure this young woman out. She was beautiful, and mysterious. He liked a good mystery.

"I am going to the tavern. Would you join me?"

"Oh I…" She paused. It might be a good idea. She could scope out the local scene, get a feel for the way society interacted. "That would be nice."

"Wonderful." He stood up and offered his arm. "We shall leave at once."

She rose from the seat and looped her arm through his. They left the house, his mother seated by the fire working on a cross-stitch. As they meandered through the streets, Buffy kept an eye and ear out, primed for a vampire to attack. A rather persistent voice in the back of her head kept telling her she needed to watch out for Angelus. As if she didn't know that already. She was not eager to face him again.

"It is a beautiful evening, isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah it's nice. You can see the stars."

"Their glow is dim and pale in comparison with your gentle beauty, Miss Summers."

Buffy couldn't help but snicker a little. It was a sweet gesture but she had to admit he wasn't all that skilled. Still, she leaned her head on his shoulder lightly. "Thank you."

They made their way to the tavern without incident. They walked in to find the establishment crowded and noisy. William led Buffy to a back table and they sat down. They received disapproving looks from several other patrons who walked by.

"What are they staring at?" Buffy asked.

William averted his gaze from her and cleared his throat. "I do not…generally come with a lady on my arm."

Buffy blinked. "Oh."

An awkward silence fell between them as they both sat, taking in the atmosphere of the room. Buffy kept glancing around, trying to see if she could spot any vampires but it was more difficult in this time. After a short time more she stood.

"I think I'm going to get some air."

"Let me accompany you. A young woman should not be out on her own."

She just nodded and they left the room, unaware of a man watching them from the shadows.

--

Faith arrived in the science building just in time to overhear the shouting coming from a nearby classroom. At least it sounded like Spike was still undead. She stopped a moment to compose herself before peeking into the room. Angel had Spike pinned to the teacher's desk.

"Where is she, Spike?"

Before Spike could answer, Angel slammed his fist against the other vampire's jaw. Faith couldn't help but interject.

"Hey, not to tell you how to kick his ass or anything but if you want him to answer, don't break his jaw."

Angel looked over his shoulder at her, giving Spike enough time to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Who the sodding hell are you?"

Faith raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You didn't hear? There are two Slayers in town these days."

"Two?"

"They aren't a complete set anymore. Where's Buffy?" Angel growled, ready to punch Spike again.

"Hell if I know. Last I knew you two were 'just friends' making moon eyes at each other. Fallen far you have."

"Is Drusilla around? She helping you?"

"Dru's not here. And I don't know where the Slayer went."

Faith moved into the room, just watching Spike's face change from confusion to outright anger. He managed to grab Angel by the arm and twist at such an angle that it let Spike free.

"And…just for the record, I wasn't the one trying to slice and dice her last year. Yeah…I wouldn't mind another dead Slayer…all the better for me but I didn't do anything to her. Find her yourself."

"Then what are you doing back here Spike?"

"Not your business." He started for the door when Faith blocked his way.

"This is my town. It's my business."

"Look, I'm sure you're all bad ass and what have you but stay out of it."

--

Buffy and William walked through the now vacant streets for a while. The air had begun to cool down and Buffy shivered slightly. Behind them, two women followed. They stopped a few pace behind Buffy, just close enough for her to sense them. She wrapped a hand around William's wrist to stay him.

"We're being followed," she hissed.

William turned his head just in time to collide with another person. "Pardon-" he began but stopped when he realized it was Angelus. Immediately, he tried to put himself in front of Buffy.

Buffy merely let out a groan. "Don't you ever give up?"

Angelus let out a laugh as Darla and Drusilla closed the gap behind them. "I see our last meeting was memorable. Don't worry, this time I promise I'll finish."

"A little cocky aren't you."

From behind, Drusilla snaked her arms around William's waist. "I want this one. Can I have him, Daddy?"

"Sure Dru."

Buffy's jaw dropped. It was beginning to make sense. She looked at William in profile and it clicked; Spike. Buffy tired to regain her composure before anything happened. She could stop Spike from ever being turned.

"Sorry. He's mine." She grabbed Drusilla by the hand and tore her from William. It was then that Buffy noticed the ornate ring adorning the vampire's hand.

"You little thief!"

Drusilla let out a hiccup of maniacal laughter, taking on her true form. William began to back away only to be caught by Darla and Angelus.

"Now, now my lad. You won't be going anywhere."

The two vampires watched as Buffy struggled with Drusilla, finally dislodging the ring from Drusilla's hand. Frantically, Buffy looked around for anything wooden she could use as a makeshift stake. She finally spotted a broken hay cart a few steps away. Half lunging, half dragging Drusilla with her, Buffy reached out and broke off a plank from the side.

"No!" Darla shouted, her grip on William's arm going lax.

"You don't think I will?" Buffy taunted.

"Silly girl. You don't know what you're doing," Angelus replied.

"Watch me."

She lifted the wood and jammed it through Drusilla's chest. Dru gave a soft cry of surprise and pain before turning to dust. Both Angelus and Darla nervously took a step backwards, letting William free.

"I've got news for you. There's a new Slayer in town. So I suggest you stay out of my way. Unless you want to die."

Without a word, Darla and Angelus took off.

Buffy smiled to herself. "Sometimes I just love my job."


	5. Chaos and Confusion

Chaos and Confusion

**Chaos and Confusion**

Buffy turned around to see William nowhere in sight. Her brow furrowed for a moment as she spun in a circle.

"William?" she called but got no response. She let out a groan. It hadn't registered in her mind that staking a vampire would freak him out. Taking a moment to think, she took off in the direction of the house. Buffy knew how scared he must be. She still remembered her first vampire. She was halfway back to the house when she heard ragged breathing from behind a clump of bushes.

"William?" she called again. Movement in the bush let her know she'd found him.

He slowly stood up. His eyes were wide with fear and confusion. "What…what happened? What did you do?"

She took a step forward, making him take one away. "I…I can explain. Maybe we should go home first."

William began to shake his head in disbelief. He didn't consider himself a spiritual man but whatever that woman was, she was most certainly not one of God's creations. And she'd just turned to dust.

"I…it was just a trick. She couldn't have…just turned to dust."

Buffy shook her head. "I know it's hard to believe…trust me I know exactly what you're thinking…but it's real. All of it." She offered her hand to him.

"Come on. I promise I'll explain everything."

He looked at her outstretched hand for a moment before nodding and accepting it. They walked along the street in silence. William's gaze darted back and forth feverishly, as if at any moment something would jump out and attack. Buffy just squeezed his hand and patted his arm in reassurance. They arrived back at the house to find Anne already in her dressing gown, curled up beneath a blanket near the fire.

"Mother, are you alright?" William asked the moment he saw her.

"Fine, dear. Just a little cold."

He moved to stand over her. "Come let's get you into bed."

"Nonsense-" A painful sounding cough. "I'll be alright here."

"Mother you're ill. You should rest."

Anne gave him a reproachful look but allowed him to help her stand. She wobbled, trying to catch her balance and Buffy reached over to steady her. Together, William and Buffy managed to get Anne up the stairs and into bed.

"Would you like some tea, Mother?"

"No. I'll be fine." She paused, reaching out to take her son's hand in her own. "You're so good to me."

He gave her a smile back. "Rest now."

Quietly, he led Buffy out of the room, back to the parlor. Buffy gathered her shirts around herself and sat down as comfortably as she could. She sorely missed her jeans. They avoided each other's glances, unsure what to say.

--

Faith continued to bar the doorway. She hadn't gotten to have her fun with him yet. She gave him a small smirk before punching Spike in the jaw.

"What is bloody wrong with you people?" he shouted, stumbling backwards.

Faith pointed to herself. "Slayer," and then to Spike. "Vampire. That's not a new concept to you, right?"

"I told you I don't where Buffy is."

"See…I just don't believe you." She took another swing and he managed to dodge just in time.

Angel just stood by watching. They would get the truth out of Spike one way or another. Spike let out a growl and started to fight back, landing a blow or two to Faith's body.

"Hey…stop looking pretty and get me something to stake this guy with!" Faith shouted.

Angel cleared his throat in embarrassment before looking around the classroom. For a science room there were very few useful objects. Behind him Faith and Spike were not locked in a death grip.

"Hurry!"

"I'm looking, I'm looking." He finally reached up and broke the flag pole in half, tossing part of it to her.

Faith managed to get free of Spike's grip, shoving him away from her. She leveled the jagged piece of wood at his chest and made the deliver to the fatal blow when suddenly Spike disappeared. Faith looked around in confusion.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I…I don't know," Angel replied. He wore a look of confusion as they started for the doorway.

Faith tossed the broken flag pole t the ground, appearing equally confused. They made their way back to the main building of the school.

"You feel all…weird right?" she asked as they made their way towards the library.

"Yeah…like…there's something I'm forgetting…but no matter how hard I think….I can't remember."

"Same here. Creepy. Maybe it has something to do with B's disappearing act."

"Maybe. We should let the others know."

Faith nodded in agreement. "Good thinking."

In the library, Willow sat on the edge of the table, flipping through the watcher diaries on Spike. Most of the information was things they already knew.

"Find anything?" Giles asked.

Willow shook her head. "Nothing. Just stuff we already know."

"I think we should go check the Warehouse anyway…you know. Be proactive. Do something other than sit here and read books," Xander grumbled.

Willow said nothing, turning her attention back to the book. Strangely, the page was blank. "That's weird."

"What is?" Giles moved to look over her shoulder. He took in the blank pages as well. "How odd."

Willow's face suddenly scrunched up as if she were thinking too hard. "What…what were we looking for?"

Giles looked pensive for a moment. "I don't recall. It was…well something to do with finding Buffy."

Xander looked before the two in disbelief. "Guys…we were looking for information…about…oh God. I don't remember either. Someone's messing with our brains!"

"Xander calm down. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this."

Just then Faith and Angel walked in. "Anybody know what's going on here?" Faith asked.

"What do you mean?" Willow replied.

"We were in the science building…and I was about to slay something…I think. But then it's like nothing."

"We thought it was just us," Xander said, looking relieved.

"It's weird. No matter how…" Angel began but trailed off. Something was beginning to form in the back of is mind, a memory. A little voice in the back of his head was telling him not to trust the memory…that it hadn't been there before but he wanted to remember whatever it was.

"Are you alright?" Giles asked.

Angel slowly nodded. "Uh…yeah…I'm just remembering something."

"What? What we were fighting?"

"No…something from…the past. Drusilla…she…someone killed her."

"When?"

"In the past. 1880. It was…I don't know her name. There was a girl and…she staked Drusilla. She knew what she was doing."

"Sounds like a Slayer," Faith interjected.

"She said she as the new Slayer in town."

A look of enlightenment came over Giles and he pulled off his glasses, reaching for a cloth to clean them. "Angel…what do you remember about this girl?"

The vampire shrugged. "Beautiful...young. She…had blond hair." He paused a look of revelation dawned in his eyes. "I think it was Buffy."

"Buffy slayed Drusilla in the past…how is that possible?" Xander asked.

"A spell maybe?" Willow offered.

Giles nodded his head. "Yes. It's possible some sort of transportation spell has sent her back in time."

"Who'd want to do that? Send the Slayer back in time? Doesn't that kind of change history?" Faith asked.

Giles look of inspiration turned grim. "Yes."

--

Buffy finally stood up and began to pace in front of the fireplace. William carefully watched her movements. He was still shook up over what he'd seen.

"What…what was wrong with that woman? How…how did you…make her turn to dust?"

Buffy stopped pacing and looked him straight in the eye. "She was a vampire. And I'm pretty sure she was going to turn you into one too."

He laughed. "That's absurd. There's no such thing as a vampire."

"I know it sounds crazy. That's what I thought when I saw my first vampire but they're real and they're dangerous. William…I'm the Slayer. It's my job to protect the world from vampires and demons and all the other ugly things that go bump in the night."

More disbelieving laughter. "I'm sorry, Miss Summers but…you must realize this sounds like pure foolishness."

She let out a breath. There was still a hint of Spike's personality in him. "Believe me, I got real tired of hearing the prophecy but it's true. All of it."

He just sat there, taking Buffy's words in. He knew now that it hadn't been a trick of light or some bizarre illusion. It had been real. That woman had turned to dust.

"How then…what made her turn to dust?"

She smiled a little. "There's three ways to kill a vampire; stake through the heart, fire and decapitation. Sunlight works too but they're not stupid. They come out after the sun goes down."

"How long….have you done this? Hunted them?"

"Three years. I had to leave my old town after I fought my first vampire. I accidentally burned down the-an important building."

"I must say…a young woman such as yourself should not have to do these violent things."

"I couldn't agree with you more but there's something kind of…fun about fighting demons, being able to do things other people can't. A friend of mine reminded me of that."

"Do you…will you continue your…work?"

Buffy nodded. "Unless I die. It's the price of being the Slayer. But…I'm used to it."

Another silence fell between them as the fire crackled behind Buffy. She could tell he had more questions and so she kept quiet.

"Will they…come after us again?"

"Not for a while. News will spread that there's a new Slayer in town. They'll lay low. But…they won't go away forever."

"Can they find us here?"

"Maybe…but they can't enter a house unless invited by someone who lives here."

"Mother…what if she…"

"We can hang crosses near all the windows and doors. They repel vampires. They won't hurt your mother."

William looked relieved by how easily she allayed his fears. She sat down, feeling the ring pressing against one of the small pockets in her dress. She reached in and pulled it out.

"Oh…look what I found."

"Your ring?"

She nodded.

"What will you do with it now?"

"I don't know…guess we'll see what happens when I put it back on."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion as she put it on. She sat expectantly but nothing happened. She closed her eyes tightly but still she remained there. Finally, she let out a frustrated breath and looked at the ring. William just leaned back and gazed at this strange young girl. Only now did he realize how very young she was. To have done this task for three years, she'd been barely older than a child.

"What were you expecting to happen?" William asked.

"I was hoping…it would take me home."


	6. Suspicions

Suspicions

**Suspicions**

Giles continued to look grim as the library fell silent. He was trying to think of anyone who might want to send Buffy to the past. Willow watched his face as it contorted in an effort to force his mind to work.

"Giles…are you ok?"

He blinked and cleared his throat. "I…I believe you should go home. It's getting late. We'll uh continue researching tomorrow."

"What? Giles we can't!" Willow protested.

"Willow's right. We have to find a way to bring her back…there's got to be a way," Xander agreed.

Angel looked up to see the very edges of dawn beginning to break. "I think Giles is right. It's almost daylight. You all have school in a few hours." Without a word, he disappeared from the library.

"Does anyone else get weirded out when he does that?" Faith asked.

"Can we focus please?"

"Sorry watcher man."

"You have to act as if nothing is wrong. It's imperative that no one suspect anything has gone amiss."

"But Giles we have no idea what's happening to her in the past. What if…what if something horrible happened? What if she's dead?"

"Willow, I understand your concerns. Believe me, I share them. However, acting overtly anxious and worried isn't going to help."

Willow closed the book she'd been reading and set it aside. Oz stood up and pulled on his jacket. Willow watched him from the corner of her eye as he slowly headed for the doors.

"We'll be back," Xander said, failing to stifle a yawn.

Giles simply nodded and the he and Willow left the library as well. All that remained was Faith. She and Giles stood in silence for a moment.

"You should go and get some sleep as well. We're going to need you at your best with Buffy missing."

"Got it. I'll be around. You know where to find me."

Moments later, Giles found himself alone surrounded by the one thing that usually gave him comfort; books. But in the present situation, they seemed to be providing him little comfort or illumination. His Slayer had been sent back in time and he had absolutely no idea where to begin looking.

By the time Willow and Xander arrived home, it was nearly five o'clock. The sun was thoroughly peaking over the edge of the skyline and that meant only a few hours of sleep before they would need to get back to school. Both collapsed atop their beds, exhaustion finally catching up to their adrenaline-induced panic.

Two and a half hours later, Willow, Xander and Giles found themselves greetings one another with tired and weary looks and half hearted smiles.

"Did you talk to Buffy's mom? Tell her what we found out?" Willow asked as they headed for the library.

Giles shook his head. "I…I haven't, no. I suppose I should. I'm afraid I didn't get much sleep after you left."

"We didn't get much either,' Xander muttered.

They had reached the doors to library and were about to enter when Willow let out a noise that sounded like a mixture of a yelp and a groan.

"What was that?" Xander asked.

"Snyder. Coming this way…looking…Snyder-ish."

The Principal reached the doors to the library and glared at Willow and Xander. They both took a step back.

"Good morning, Principal Snyder," Giles greeted wearily.

"Nothing good about it. Where's Miss Summers?"

"Buffy? I haven't seen her this morning."

"Us either. I think she's home sick," Willow interjected.

"Yeah she wasn't feeling well yesterday. There's something going around…you know…flu or something."

Snyder didn't look impressed. "Home sick. We'll see about that." With one last disapproving glare, Snyder skulked off down the hallway.

Giles ushered the two students into the safety of the library. They all let out a gasp of relief to be within the confines of the library.

"I need to call Joyce and warn her. No doubt Principal Snyder will be calling to check the validity of Buffy's alibi."

"We'll start researching," Xander said.

Giles raised an eyebrow. Xander was never excited to do research. Of course, these were extraordinary circumstance they were dealing with.

"No. You two need to go to class. Come by during your free periods. We mustn't arouse any more suspicion than we already have."

With disappointed looks, Willow and Xander walked back out the way they'd come. Once he was certain there was no one around, Giles stepped into his office and shut the door. He picked up the phone and dialed the Summers' number. It rang several times before someone answered.

"Buffy?"

"Joyce, it's Rupert Giles."

"Did you find her?"

"No…not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm afraid I don't have much time to explain right now. I'm calling to tell you to expect a call from Principal Snyder. We told him Buffy was home sick today. We need you to verify that story if he calls."

There was a pause on the other end. "Oh…alright."

Giles cleared his throat. "Joyce…we believe we may have an idea where she's gone."

"Where?"

"We believe somehow, someone sent her to the past."

"The…what?"

"I know it sounds…well rather far-fetched but it's the best lead we have at the moment. We'll keep you informed."

"Thank you…I…is there anything I can do to help? I just feel so helpless."

"I think the best thing you can do now is go about your day as usual."

"Of course. Thank you again."

Giles hung up the phone and exhaled slowly. He needed to figure out who and what had sent Buffy back in time. What was the purpose? Why that year, that location? These questions and more whirred in his brain as he began to browse the back shelves of the stacks.

Morning classes were brutal for Willow and Xander. Neither could concentrate on the material. By the time their free period rolled around, they were ready to pull their out. They arrived in the library to find Giles seated behind a very tall stack of books.

"What can we do? Where do we start?" Willow asked.

"Those books over there. Start reading."

--

Nearly a month had passed since Buffy first arrived in London. She was slowly becoming accustomed to the Victorian era and the movements of the creatures of the night. As she'd predicted, the vampires had laid low for a while. That gave her time to get the lay of the land, familiarize herself with the cemeteries in the area. William had also begun to accept her destiny, although he refused to believe she was from another time. They'd finally let that argument go.

Presently, Buffy was patrolling the cemetery by one of the smaller parishes, twirling a stake between her fingers. She had been out patrolling every night that week and had yet to encounter anything with fangs wanting to suck her blood.

"This is getting boring. I know you're out there guys. Don't you want to come play?" She sounded desperate for some slaying.

She made another sweep through the edge of the plot that bordered the forest before deciding there was no action to be had tonight. Just as she walked by a tombstone, she felt something vibrate beneath her. She looked down to see the dirt was freshly dug.

"Now you decide to come out? Ok. Fine." She took a few steps back to allow whatever was coming out some space. Nothing said she had to be impolite while he or she was digging themselves out o their graves. It felt like half an hour before the vampire had finally clawed his way out of his grave.

"You get stuck?" she asked.

He looked confused for a moment before lunging for her. She evaded his grasp easily and knocked him down with a punch. She'd learned to give up trying to kick with all of these petticoats and skirts. It was just more hassle than it was worth.

"I'll kill you!" the vampire howled.

"That's what they all say."

He made another pass and this time he found her stake protruding firmly from his heart. She gave him a little wave before he turned to dust. She bent down, retrieving her stake and headed home. William got worried if she was out too late. From across the street, Angelus stood watching the exchange. He'd been studying the new Slayer for weeks now, trying to find a weakness.

"I'm back," she called as she walked through the front door. She quickly stowed the stake in the hat box by the door. She got no response and so Buffy moved into the parlor. It was empty, even the fire had died down to just a few struggling embers.

"William? Are you here?" She moved to the dining room and then the kitchens. Both were vacant.

"This isn't good," she muttered to herself as she began to climb the stairs to the second floor.

She could hear faint voices coming from the end of the hall. As she moved closer, Buffy could hear sniffling and crying sounds. She finally came into view to find William gripping a sconce, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"William!" she called, running the last few feet to his side.

He couldn't speak. She simply wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. The door at the end of the hall was partially open and Buffy could see two men bent over the figure lying in the bed.

"What happened?" she whispered.

William trying to calm down enough o speak. He cleared his throat several times before any sound aside from sobs came out.

"It's…mother. She…got worse."

"Oh William. I'm so sorry."

She squeezed his hand tightly and he took several deep breaths. Having Buffy with him seemed to provide him with a little comfort. The door to the bedroom opened to allow one of the men out. He looked grim and patted William on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do, son."

"Can…I see her before they take her?"

"Of course. But you best be quick. She was very sick."

William nodded and with Buffy at his side, moved into his mother's bedroom. The doctor's assistant left the room, giving them some privacy. There in the bed, Anne lay, her eyes closed, arms crossed over her chest. She looked peaceful, finally able to rest. William couldn't resist placing one his hands atop hers.

"She's…cold," he rasped.

Buffy just watched as he slid to a sitting position on the bed, fresh tears pricking at his eyes. His other hand was still firmly clasped in hers. She didn't know what to do, what to say. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. When he tried to lean over to give her a kiss Buffy had to pull him away.

"Come on. We should let them finish. We…we should go."

It took a little more prodding and tugging for her to get him to leave the room. They ended up in the parlor, just wrapped in each others arms. No words needed to be spoken. He was not alone and that's all that mattered.


	7. Magics So Deep

Magics So Deep

**Magics So Deep**

Morning finally dawned in London and Buffy found herself slumped over on the couch in the parlor. William was sitting in the chair opposite her, just staring into the empty fireplace. She quickly sat up, smoothing her hair as best she could.

"William, are you alright?"

He didn't speak. His eyes were glued to the dead, charred remnants of yesterday's fire, as if he were in his own little world. He didn't even blink.

Buffy bit the inside of her lip before she stood and left him alone. She climbed the stairs slowly, as if the movement caused her pain. Something in the pit of her stomach was beginning to churn uncomfortably, like the feeling you got when you think you've failed a test. The hallway on the second floor had the faint smell of death as she made her way to her bedroom. She assumed her seat by the window and stared out at the early morning. The street was barren, too early for even the street vendors to be hawking their wares. Buffy assumed that the doctor and his assistants had taken Anne's body away, what with the increased chance of disease spreading. She glanced down at the ring that had started all of this and let out a sigh.

"Why am I here?"

She got no response. She'd almost given up trying to figure out a way to get home. After all she had no idea what specifically about the ring had sent her here in the first place. What she wouldn't give for Giles' massive book collection at that moment. What she wouldn't give for Giles himself. She stared out the window for a few minutes longer before changing into a new dress and freshening up. By the time she returned to the parlor William had at least moved to a standing position. She took quiet steps into the room so as not to startle him and placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her, his eyes vacant.

"You should eat something."

He tried to form words but he found his throat was coarse, like roughly hewn wood. She simply led him by the hand into the dining room. As best she could, she prepared a meager breakfast of bread and jam and some lukewarm porridge. They ate together in silence but not the content silence they had developed. This was hollow and strained. Buffy could read the pain in his features and it tugged at her heartstrings. Finally, as they both set down their utensils, William spoke.

"We…we will have to have a service."

"Right…of course."

"She wanted to be buried at the parish on the Eastern side of town." He spoke as if it took immense energy to get out each word.

"We can do that…where did they take her?"

"The undertaker. Oh God, Anne." Tears began to roam free down his cheeks again and his body shook with grief.

Buffy reached out and wrapped his hand in her own. "You'll be alright. She'd want you to be strong for her."

"She's really gone. I loved her so very much."

"I know you did. And your mother knew that too."

--

The free period seemed to fly by. Both Willow and Xander were so wrapped up in their research that neither heard the bell.

'Find anything?" Xander asked, closing a book and resting his head on it.

"Nothing. We don't even know what we're looking for." Willow turned to look at Giles. "Did you find anything?"

Giles cleared his throat. "I…I'm afraid not. You're right. We don't have any idea what we're looking for. We have no idea what sort of spell may have been used or who had cast it."

Xander's eyes lit up. "What about Amy? You know…she was into the black arts."

"Amy's a rat, Xander. Pretty sure she can't cast spells. Besides, why would she want to send Buffy to the past?"

"Oh…right. Good point."

Giles just watched them and shook his head. They weren't going to get anywhere theorizing about impossibilities.

"You two should go to class." He hated having to send them away, especially when they could be useful in finding answers. But the librarian in him couldn't reconcile keeping them from their classes.

"But Giles…we can help…and besides I don't feel much like learning."

Both Giles and Xander looked surprised at Willow's comment.

"Who are you and what have you done with Willow? What kind of crazy world is this?" Xander asked.

Willow just rolled her eyes. "I just…can't focus on school with Buffy missing, is all. I just wish we had more to go on."

Before Giles could say anything more, the phone in his office began to ring. His brow creased in confusion as he went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Rupert, it's Joyce."

"Oh, hello. Um, is everything alright?"

"I was just…have you found anything?"

"No I'm afraid not. I promise we'll call you first thing we have something." He hated having to repeat those words, admitting their defeat. He knew how anxious Joyce must be and it bothered him that they couldn't give her better news.

He returned to the main library to find Willow and Xander swapping books. Neither seemed to notice he'd taken the call. Resigning himself to the fact that he could not make them leave, he sat down across from Xander and picked up a book.

Out in the hallway, Snyder stood glaring at the students as they passed by on their way to class. How he loathed them but he had no choice but to be in the school. Cordelia and her friends walked by and he just shook his head.

"Students. I hate student." He began to walk back to his office when he collided with a man. Snyder looked up in annoyance. "Watch where you're going."

"So sorry. I was hoping you could tell me where I might find the library."

Snyder raised an eyebrow at the man's accent. He looked familiar but he couldn't figure out why. Something about the face but whatever the connection was, Snyder wasn't going to make it standing there. "That way." He pointed behind him.

"Thanks mate." The man walked away, a small grin on his face. He reached the library and was about to walk in when he heard voices from within. He peered through one of the circular windows to see three people sitting at a table surrounded by books.

"Bugger it!" He let go of the door and started to back away. Unfortunately he used more force than he intended and the door squeaked loudly. "Damn!"

From within, Giles looked up. "Is someone there?" he called out. Giles moved to stick his head out the doorway but found the hallway to be empty. "Strange."

A short distance away, the other man stood heaving for breath. Something had gone wrong. The spell hadn't worked. He shook his head. There wasn't time for aggravation. He could still complete his plan. It would simply take a little finesse.

--

Morning blurred into afternoon and Buffy found herself sitting in the parlor once more, just sitting by William's side. She'd tried to convince him to go to the parish to discuss having a service for Anne but he could barely make it from one room to the next. Secretly, Buffy was getting tired of it. Shortly after their mid-day meal, she stood up and crossed her arms over chest.

"William, get up. We're going out. No more moping around the house."

He simply looked at her. How dare this woman tell him what to do in his own home? He opened his mouth to lash out but found he couldn't. He knew, deep down, she was only trying to help.

"I…I can't, Anne."

"Yes, you can." She took him by the hand and dragged him to his feet.

She ignored his protests as she led him out of he house and across town to the parish. She allowed him to collect himself before talking to the priest. Buffy stood by and watched the two men discuss the arrangements. She'd learned enough in the short time she'd been in the time to know that women, outside the home were to keep quiet when men transacted business of any kind. When William finally shook the Father's hand and joined her by the gate, Buffy could tell he was near tears again.

"May we go home now?" he asked, his voice weak with emotion.

"Let's go home."

They took the long way back to the house. They could both use the air. The house had definitely taken on an unpleasant smell.

"So…when's the service?"

"Two days from now. It will give us time to prepare."

She squeezed his hand. "Good. That's…good."

As they continued walking, Buffy began to sense that something was following them. The sky was still bright with sunlight so it couldn't be vampires. Nonetheless she glanced behind her. The street was vacant.

"Something wrong?" William inquired.

"No. I just thought I heard something."

The following two days passed as somberly as the others since Anne's passing. Still, Buffy managed to keep William's spirits up even if it meant just sitting by the fire with him and reading. The day of the service however, William was up with the sun, racing about the house trying to keep himself occupied. He tried not to think of the sad and sympathetic looks he would receive from his fellow mourners.

"William, sit down and eat something. You've been running around all day."

"I…I can't sit, Anne. I'm too…nervous."

"Nothing's going to happen…nothing bad anyway. I promise."

He gave her a small smile and an appreciative glance. She was just as good to him as his mother had been. Perhaps it was a stroke of fate that Anne had walked into his life at just that right moment.

Afternoon slowly began to melt into evening and Buffy made sure to bring a stake or two just in case. She and William linked arms, making their way out to the parish. The plot had been dug and the coffin lay in the ground. William did his best to keep his composure as the priest began the ceremony.

Just beyond the gate two figures stood watching. They were hidden from the last vestiges of the sun by the thick leaves of the tress. Neither of them spoke as the priest read on from the Bible. Finally the taller of the figures broke the silence.

"We will suck the life out of them both, my sweet."

"How can you be certain. She kills our kind, Angelus. Not even you can survive a stake through the heart."

"I won't have to my dear. She won't have time enough to breathe when I bleed her dry. I'm going to enjoy her. I've always wanted to taste a Slayer."


	8. In Plain Sight

In Plain Sight

**In Plain Sight**

The day continued to roll by with little progress. With nothing to go on, Giles, Willow and Xander finally took a break. It was no use trying to read when the pages all blurred together. On the other side of town, Angel sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. He couldn't sleep, not with knowing Buffy was somehow stuck in the past. He heard footsteps approaching from outside and for a moment his heart leapt with anticipation. It fell as Faith appeared, framed by sunlight.

"Didn't think you'd be up," Faith commented as she walked further into the room.

"I couldn't sleep."

Faith just nodded and slid onto the couch beside him. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Faith watched him closely as he concentrated.

"Don't hurt yourself ok."

"Huh?"

"Don't strain yourself. I'm just saying you looked kind of like you were thinking too hard."

He laughed a little. "I'm just trying to remember…anything about the past. To see if anything else changed."

"Remember anything?"

Angel shook his head. "No." He paused. "It's kind of hazy…like the memories are still forming."

"Hey as long as you didn't kill her, we still have a chance at bringing her back, right?"

"I think I would have remembered killing her."

Another silence fell and Faith looked out the doorway. The sun was slowly beginning to descend. It would be a few hours yet before it was low enough for Angel to go out.

"So you think they found anything?"

"Who?"

"Giles and them. I figure they have been doing the research thing all day."

"I hope so. I hate not knowing what's going on…what happened to her. It's not like I can ask her."

It was Faith's turn to laugh. "Relax. We'll handle it. We always do."

"I'm not so sure about this time, Faith. Something about it feels different."

--

Life had once more fallen into a routine with Buffy and William. He'd finally finished his grieving and was a lot more pleasant to be around. Even with just the two of them, the house felt comfortable. Buffy continued to do her nightly patrols, much to William's discontent. The sun had just slipped beneath the horizon and Buffy reached for her stakes.

"Are you certain you should go out tonight? It's getting colder. You'll catch your death if you stay out late."

"William, I'll be fine. You know I have to do this."

"I worry for your health, Anne. That is all." He'd accepted she could handle herself. He'd seen her slay a time or two after the night she'd saved his life.

"I'll make it quick. I promise." With that, she wrapped an extra shawl around her shoulders and headed out.

As she walked through the streets of London, she couldn't help but reflect on the life she'd established here. Buffy couldn't deny that she missed her friends and family but something about this time was freeing. She could make her own decisions. There was no Watcher's Council to worry about or Principal Snyder to make her life miserable. Sure she missed having Angel with a soul but she'd recently started to grow closer to William. She reached the edge of the cemetery and looked around before sneaking through the wrought iron gate.

"Come on guys. We all know its cold out. So let's do this quick tonight," she called. Some habits she just couldn't shake.

She got no answer at first. It seemed the vampires had taken a hiatus from turning people. Maybe they didn't like the cold and dismal weather either. On the other side of the cemetery Darla stood watching. Angelus continued to rant about all of the things he was going to do to the Slayer when he finally got her alone but he had yet to act. She grew tired of his speeches. As Buffy drew closer, Darla took a step away from the tree she'd been standing under.

"A young girl like yourself shouldn't be out all alone," she called.

Buffy looked over and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping the stake against her arm. "Where is he? I know he's around somewhere."

"I don't know who you mean."

"Angelus. You two don't go anywhere without the other."

Darla took another few steps into the pale moonlight. She looked so non-threatening wrapped in her own shawl and skirts. She continued to walk until she was nearly face-to-face with Buffy.

"He doesn't like the cold."

Buffy gripped her stake tightly and Darla let out a small giggle.

"Silly girl. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have already."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before. So what do you want?"

"Angelus wants you dead, Slayer. It's all he talks about. I'd watch your back." With that, Darla began to walk away.

Buffy took the few steps to catch up and grabbed Darla by the arm, spinning her around. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Just a warning." Darla pulled her arm from Buffy's grasp and continued on her way.

Buffy stood watching for a few moments more in shock. Since when did vampires give you warning they wanted you dead? Besides, she already knew Angelus wanted her dead. She'd seen what he was capable of already. After a quick sweep of the back fence she decided she wasn't going to find anything and headed home. She arrived back at the house and met with a roaring fire and a cup of hot tea.

"This is sweet of you," she said as William wrapped a large blanket around her. She hadn't noticed that she was shivering.

William simply gave her a smile and sat down next to her. They stared at the fire for a while. Buffy was grateful for the warmth. Outside the wind howled and tugged on the branches of the trees, making an awful scraping sound. It was then that Buffy caught William looking at her intently.

"What is it?"

He cleared his throat. He had never been one to be so forward with a woman. Certainly he'd written poetry expressing his feelings for Cecily but something about that experience seemed to pale in comparison with how he felt about Buffy.

"Well…I…forgive me if I am being too forward Miss Summers but I would very much like to know if…"

He couldn't seem to find the right words to ask the question. Still, Buffy seemed able to pick up the unfinished question and blushed. She'd never really been asked out before. Even when she and Angel had been together, it was like they were a normal couple. Sure, William was several years older than her but she liked him.

"Yes."

"Oh, good." He heaved a breath, thankful she understood what he was asking.

"I…I've never done this before though…"

He reached a hand out and took one of hers. "We shall go through it together. I must admit you are the first young lady I've asked to…be my companion."

Buffy smiled. She felt special. It didn't matter that he was so much older than her. She could tell they had something and that's all that mattered. Buffy leaned against his shoulder, gazing into the fire.

--

The sun took its sweet time going down that afternoon and by five o'clock, Angel was pacing back and forth. Faith had left a little more than an hour ago to get something to eat. All he wanted was to get to the school and find out what was happening. That foggy feeling in his brain was still there and he wanted to make it go away. He nearly jumped when Faith walked back in

"You need to relax. Get laid or something."

"That's not funny, Faith."

It took her a minute to realize what she'd said. "My bad. I forgot. Guess with B not around at the moment, it slipped my mind."

"Yeah." He peered out the doorway to see the sun was down enough that he could make it to the school without burning up.

"Come on. The sun's down enough we can leave."

"I get here and all you want to do is go out. I see how it is." She gave him a smile as they walked out of the mansion.

By the time they reached the school, it was deserted except for the library. They walked in to find Willow and Xander slumped over large piles of books. Xander let out a noise that sounded like a wheeze and a snore.

"So, how's it going guys?"

Willow looked up and let out a groan. "We've got nothing."

Xander looked up as well. "I've flipped until I just can't flip anymore."

"Why don't we take a look? Fresh eyes and all that."

"Be my guest." Willow pushed the chair back and got up. She stretched for a minute or two before Giles appeared from his office.

"Oh good, you're here. We could use the extra sets of eyes."

"We really don't have any idea what could have sent her back in time?" Angel asked.

"Not unless you've acquired some new memory in which you asked her how she managed to end up there."

Angel shook his head. "I haven't remembered anything new. It's all kind of hazy."

"Maybe we're going about this al wrong. We keep thinking we don't have anything to go on," Faith interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked.

"Well we know we didn't see her leave the library and her stuff was still here. So I'm thinking she disappeared from here. Maybe there's some magic something you can do to see what sort of mojo was worked," she explained, looking to Willow.

"Me? Why me?"

"You're the one into all the witch stuff. Come on. It's worth a try."

Giles pulled off his glasses, reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief to clean them. "I think Faith is right. It's something we haven't tried yet."

"Ok…but…I don't know if I can. I just…float pencils. I'm not a really powerful witch."

"I'll help you."

Willow finally nodded and Giles led her up the stairs to the stacks. There were a few texts he hadn't yet brought down for them to browse. They hadn't seemed relevant at the time. While they browsed the shelves, Faith hoisted herself up on the counter, knocking over a couple of books. Just as she went to pick them up and put them back, she noticed an envelope.

"Hey Giles!" she called.

He stuck his head around the stacks. "Yes?"

"What's this?" She held the envelope up.

"I…I don't know. Open it."

She pulled the paper out, raising an eyebrow in confusion as she read the short letter. Giles made his way down the stairs, books in hand.

"Well?"

She handed the note to him and he glanced at the message. _Ripper- Found this and thought you would want it back. Brings back some old memories. Be seeing you._

The paper fell to the floor as he did his best to keep his composure.

"Giles, what is it?" Willow asked.

"Dear God."


	9. Pranks and Posturing

**Pranks and Posturing**

"Giles…what is it?" Willow asked, peering at the note.

"I don't why I didn't think of it before."

"What?" It was a chorus of voices now, all growing impatient.

"Ethan."

"Who's Ethan?" Faith asked.

"Ethan Rayne. An old…well we used to be friends. He's worships Chaos now."

"Chaos huh?" Faith couldn't help but snicker.

Suddenly, a light dawned in Willow's eyes. "Wait…the…same Ethan who was behind the presto-change into your costume on Halloween last year?"

"One and the same." Giles sunk into the chair behind him, pulling his glasses off to clean them.

"Guess this Ethan guy is pretty powerful," Faith muttered.

"Very powerful, yes."

Willow turned to the girl beside her. "Giles and Ethan used to some pretty dark magics in their teenage years."

"No way. Giles was badass? Rock on."

"Can we please get back to the present dark magics please?"

"So what…he sent Buffy back in time?" Xander asked.

"It appears so, yes."

"But why…and how? I don't get it."

"Giles, what did the note say?" Angel asked.

"He wanted to return something to me…something from our past," he answered.

"What was it?"

"I don't know. There was nothing in the envelope besides the letter."

"Maybe whatever it was…Buffy found it?" Willow suggested.

"It's possible." Giles stood up, sticking his glasses back on his nose and reached for his coat.

"Where are we going?" Xander asked, jumping to his feet.

"We're not. I'm going to find Ethan. Alone."

"But we can help…we could hold him down while you beat him for information."

"While appreciate the offer, this is between the two of us."

They watched him head for the doors of the library. Just as he was about to exit, he turned back around.

"I want to find whatever you can on Chaos. If Ethan isn't forthcoming with information, we'll have to try and decipher the magic ourselves."

"Got. More research." Xander let out a sigh as he sunk back into a chair.

Faith picked up a book and started flipping through it. She never had been very good with research. She was more of a doer. Still, if it helped get Buffy back, she'd do it. Willow reached over and was about to hand a book to Angel only to find him gone.

"I hate it when he does that…does anybody else hate when he does that?" she asked.

"Who does what?" Xander muttered.

"Angel. When he just disappears like that."

"He probably went after Giles," Faith said.

Not far from the school, Giles stopped walking. He'd been a Watcher long enough to know when he was being followed.

"I do not need your help."

Angel moved to stand beside Giles. "No…you don't want my help. But you are going to need it."

"I am quite capable of taking him on alone."

"Giles, I get that you want to take him down. But he's given you the slip before."

"It won't happen this time."

Angel moved to bar Giles' path. "Think about what you're doing. Last time you went off all half-cocked about someone you cared about, you nearly died. Or do you not remember nearly getting burned alive."

Giles features hardened. "It would be wise for you not to bring her into this."

"Just trying to make sure you don't get yourself killed. Buffy would never forgive herself if anything happened to you."

"Fine. Come. But don't get in the way."

"Yes, Sir." Angel followed Giles off the school premises.

The pair walked for a while in silence. Giles had no idea where he was going but at the moment he was too angry to admit it. Angel stopped walking, closing his eyes and taking a breath in.

"Sense anything?" Giles asked.

"Well considering I don't know what this guy smells like...it's kind of hard to tell."

"He wouldn't stay anywhere nice. I suppose we ought to search the hotels."

"That's a lot of hotels, Giles."

"Do you have a better idea then?"

"Yeah. Actually I think I do. Come on."

He led Giles in the opposite direction. Some ten minutes later they arrived at Wily the Snitch's bar. Giles tried to hide a smirk as they walked in and approached the bar. Willy looked up and gave a little hiccup of laughter.

"A-Angel...what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for someone...British guy. Ethan Rayne."

"Haven't seen him. I swear."

"Maybe you want to think a little harder about that." Angel leaned on the bar, glaring at the man.

"Honest...I don't know any Ethan."

"He's been in town before. Last year around Halloween," Giles said, sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"I don't know. Look...if I uh...hear anything I'll let you fellas know." He was about to back away when Angel changed, reaching over the bar to grab the man by the shirt.

"Do you really want me to beat it out of you?"

"Take it easy...really. Ok...so maybe I heard something...this Ethan guy you're looking for."

"We're listening," Giles stated coolly.

"I hear he's staying at the Sunnydale Motel...that's all I heard."

"Thanks, Willy. Have a nice night." Angel returned to his human form and they left.

"See, told you it would work."

"Come on. We've got to hurry."

"You think he'd skip town if he found out the spell worked?"

"No. I have no doubt the spell was meant for me. And if Ethan really wants to get rid of me, he's going to continue trying."

"What's he got against you?"

"I gave up toying with forces I had no business invoking."

"You've met him before, you know. Last year...when that demon was after me."

"Oh right. Didn't like him then either."

--

Buffy stood in the kitchens, washing dishes while William watched from the doorway. He could not believe almost half a year had passed since he'd begun courting her. Every day she never ceased to amaze him in some way. Buffy looked up and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. You are even graceful when you wash dishes."

"I am, huh?"

"Most certainly." He crossed the threshold to stand by her.

"Well, it's almost sundown."

"You will be making your rounds I expect."

Buffy nodded her head, trying to focus on washing the dishes. "I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"What if you came with me tonight?"

"Oh I would not presume to hinder your efforts."

"No I mean...I want you to come...I could train you to fight...who knows, you might even slay your very own vampire one day."

"You believe so?"

"I know so. How about it? You and me...I know you don't always feel comfortable with me going out so late by myself."

"Alright. Tonight then. We will go together."

Buffy failed to hide a smile as she began to dry the dishes. William gave her a smile back and picked up a rag to help.

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

On the other side of town, Angelus and Darla sat in their home. Angelus paced back and forth. He had waited too long to engage the Slayer. He needed to attack her now.

"Angelus, sit down. You're making me lightheaded."

"Tonight...we're going to kill her tonight."

"Are you still going on about the Slayer? Let her go, darling. You aren't going to kill her."

"Now what sort of attitude is that, Darla? Not one befitting such a beautiful woman of your station."

The blond stood up, wrapping her arms around the man in front of her. "I just think it's suicide to try and take her on. Why don't we go somewhere? I'm growing so dreadfully bored of London. Perhaps...Italy? It would be a nice change."

"After the Slayer is dead."

"Fine. Go confront the Slayer. She obviously means more to you than I do."

"Darla...don't be this way, my love. You are the most important thing to me. I simply made a promise to kill her. And what sort of man would I be if I didn't keep my promises."

"Alright. Go and kill her. But bring some back for me."

Angelus moved to open the door, waiting to see if the sun had gone down. It had disappeared enough from the sky that he could freely move about.

"I hope you're ready, Slayer."

By the time Buffy and William were out doing their rounds, Angelus had been searching for nearly an hour. He finally caught her scent on the wind near the cemetery where Anne had been buried.

"Are you certain we will find something tonight?" William asked in a whisper.

"Not necessarily but it's worth a shot."

"Oh, you'll find something, Slayer," he whispered from where he hid behind a clump of bushes.

Buffy stopped moving, putting her arm out to stop William as well. She looked around. She could tell there was something there with them, something evil.

"What is it?" William asked.

"Shh. Stay here." She began to move towards where Angelus crouched.

"Come on out. I know you're here," she called.

"If you insist," the vampire called, moving into view.

"Ok...seriously...get a new obsession."

"I made a promise and I wouldn't be a very good man if I didn't keep it."

Buffy raised her crossbow and fired, landing an arrow in his shoulder. He looked shocked to see the piece of wood sticking out of his arm. With a grunt he pulled it out.

"Next time, I won't miss."

"You're too scared to take me on, Slayer."

"Not really. Already killed you once. Won't be hard to do it again."

Angelus let out a laugh. "You're some kind of crazy."

"No...really not." She took a step back before running at him, slamming the crossbow against his jaw.

He went stumbling backwards, tripping over a headstone. She advanced on him.

"I'm going to tell you this one time. Get the hell out of my town."

--

The moon had begun to rise as Angel and Giles reached the Sunnydale Motel. They shared a look before they entered the lobby. The man behind the desk looked up, setting his paper now.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. We'd like to ask you a few questions about one of your more recent guests."

"You with the police or something?"

"Or something," Angel replied through fangs.

The man at the desk let out a yelp and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Ethan Rayne. We know he's staying here. What room is he in?" Giles asked, trying to take the focus off of Angel.

"What the hell is...?"

"Scaring him isn't helping," Giles muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Angel took a step back and turned around. Giles cleared his throat and addressed the man behind the counter again.

"Ethan Rayne. What room?"

The man reached for the notebook near the phone and began to look through it.

"Room 15C."

"Thank you. And I trust you will keep this between us," Giles said.

"Yeah...sure whatever you say."

Giles nodded and he and Angel left the room.


	10. Persuasion

**Persuasion**

Giles and Angel reached 15C a few minutes later. They simply stood outside the door in silence, not sure what to do.

"Should we just bust down the door?" Angel asked.

Giles contemplated the suggestion for a moment before taking a running start at the door. He limped backwards in pain. 'Perhaps you ought to try."

"Yeah. Probably a good idea." Angel landed a solid kick to the door, sending it flying off its hinges.

The door crashed to the floor, causing the occupant of the room to look up in surprise. The look of surprise was immediately replaced by shock as Angel stormed through the doorway and grabbed him by the throat.

"How do we get her back?" the vampire demanded, shoving Ethan against the nearest wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man gasped.

"Wrong answer." Angel slammed his fist into Ethan's jaw.

Giles stood silhouetted in the doorway watching the exchange. He wanted to be a part of it but he knew Angel needed to let off some steam first. The Watcher would have his turn in due time.

"I swear I've no idea what you're talking about."

Angel let his grip around the man's throat go slack for a moment before punching him again.

"Buffy. You sent her back in time. How do we bring her back?"

Ethan let out a half gasp, half laugh. "Oh, that 'her'. Why didn't you just say so? Haven't a clue how she got wherever it is she's gone."

Angel looked away, reverting to his true appearance. "Listen pal. I may have a soul but I have no issue with ripping your throat out if you don't tell us what we want to know."

Ethan managed to peer over Angel's shoulder to see Giles standing calmly in he doorway. "Hello, Ripper."

"Let him go," Giles said, his tone betraying none of the raw emotion coursing through his veins.

"You're joking right?" Angel asked.

"No. Now, let him go. He's going to tell us what we want to know."

Angel let go of Ethan's throat, giving him one last shove against the wall before taking a few steps back. Giles finally moved into the room, hands clasped behind his back.

"You should have never come back to Sunnydale, Ethan."

"Why's that, mate?"

"You aren't welcome here. And I am fairly certain I would have no problem letting him kill you."

"Watcher working with a vampire. Bet the Council's having a field day with that," Ethan laughed.

"The Council has nothing to do with this."

Giles took another step closer to Ethan. The other man simply leaned against the wall, catching his breath.

"Honestly, Ripper. I have to say I'm a little disappointed. Took you all this time to figure it out."

"What did you hope to gain from sending me back in time?" Giles asked, sitting on the edge of the unmade bed.

"Get you off my back you, ponce. Why else."

"But you didn't anticipate the...innate nosiness of a teenage girl, did you."

"What can I say...I'm evil? It's what I do, Ripper."

"He's not giving us answers, Giles. And I'm getting a little testy," Angel muttered.

"He will. If he values breathing."

"Idle threats, mate. Short time ago you'd have me on the ground beaten to a bloody pulp by now," Ethan sneered.

"No worries. I fully intend to."

Ethan merely shook his head. "You joining the Council was the stupidest thing you could have done."

"Why, because I made something of my life?"

"Because we could have done amazing things together...wreaked all sorts of unimaginable havoc."

"Well I suppose you've succeeded haven't you, Ethan...leaving the Hellmouth without its guardian."

"Not to be picky but...we still have a Slayer," Angel interjected.

"Two Slayers?" Ethan asked.

"Buffy was sent to Sunnydale, drawn here to guard the Hellmouth. Faith is under my watch until the Council assigns her a new Watcher."

As the two men bickered, Ethan began to inch away from them along the wall. Unfortunately, Giles stood and in one fluid motion pinned him back to the wall.

"What did you send with the letter, Ethan? What was it?"

Ethan shook his head. Giles, still keeping his calm exterior began to land blow after blow to the man's face and gut.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Ethan rasped as he slid to the floor.

"We're listening."

"A ring. It was a ring."

"What spell did you use?"

Ethan gasped for breath. It was clear he had no intention of giving them more than that. Giles bent down, grabbing the man by the front of his shirt.

"I suggest you answer the question."

"Or what?" A cough. "You'll pummel me to death."

"Well, yes."

--

Several weeks had passed since the graveyard confrontation with Angelus and she had not seen him on her rounds. William worried that he was still in town but Buffy wasn't so sure.

"How do you know he's not here?" William asked one night as they made their rounds at one of the larger cemeteries.

"I just...have a feeling that he's not around. It's kind of a Slayer sense."

"I would feel more comfortable if we knew for certain."

Buffy nodded. "Where's Willy when you need him," she mumbled to herself.

"What was that, Anne?" William asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Come on. I think I see a few fresh graves over here."

They made their way towards the edge of the cemetery. A row of three graves lay freshly dug before them.

"We wait?" he asked.

"We wait," Buffy replied.

They stood by the graves for nearly two hours, the moon making its climb high into the sky. Nothing emerged.

"We should go home," William yawned.

"I suppose you're right. If they aren't popping up by now, then they aren't popping up."

Just as she turned around, a vampire lunged at her from behind a tombstone. She managed to dodge it just in time.

"Ok...you couldn't have saved us the trouble and done this earlier?" she snapped.

"Silly girl out at night," the vampire laughed.

"You know...you guys really need to learn some wittier banter. Your banter...not witty."

"I know what you are, Slayer."

"Well good...I guess my reputation is spreading."

William watched the exchange and finally took a step towards the vampire, knocking its legs from underneath it. Buffy moved to stand over it.

"Before I kill you, I'm going to ask you something."

"I'll never talk."

Buffy lowered the stake closer to its heart. "Angelus...big tall, brooding guy. You see him around recently?"

"Angelus? No...he...I heard he left the country."

"I think I'd like to confirm that for myself. You know where he and his friend were living?"

"Why should I tell you? You're going to kill me anyway"

"Good point. Telling me means you get to live just a little bit longer."

"Kill me. I won't tell you anything."

"Ok then. But I'm going to keep killing your friends until one of them talks. And just think what that would do the vampire population."

"A house on the edge of the city. The windows and boarded against the sun. You cannot miss it."

"Thank you. Now see how easy that was."

The vampire began to nod his head when she shoved the stake through his heart. He turned to dust with a surprised expression on his face. Buffy took a step back to brush the dust from her skirts.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking at William.

"I am. Are you?"

"Yes. Let's go see the house. Then we can go home."

They linked arms and made their way out of the cemetery. They wandered up a long dirt road until they found the house the vampire had described.

"It looks abandoned," Buffy murmured. She handed William a stake. "Just to be safe."

They approached the front of the structure slowly. Buffy pushed the door and it creaked open on old hinges. She crossed the threshold and looked around. It appeared to be empty.

"Looks like they really did take off," she muttered.

"Then you were correct. They will not return, will they?"

"I don't know. Hopefully not for a long time."

William heaved a sigh of relief as they walked out of the house and back down the road. Buffy couldn't help but feel a little pang of loss now that Angelus was gone. Even if he had tried to kill her, she still missed knowing he was around.

--

Angel watched as Giles continued to beat Ethan. He had to admit the librarian was beginning to scare him.

"It was...a...time travel curse," Ethan finally wheezed out, blood dripping from his nose and out the side of his mouth.

"How does it work?"

"One way...can't bring her back."

"We will see about that." Giles slammed Ethan's head against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Well now he really isn't going to help," Angel muttered.

"We're taking him back to the library. I need to see how the others are doing."

"Oh. Right." Angel reverted to his human form and helped Giles carry Ethan out of the hotel room. "I'll just...put this back on its hinges," he said, doing his best to right the door.

By the time they arrived back at the high school, Willow, Xander and Faith had ordered pizza. They sat around the table, eating.

"Find anything?" Angel asked as he held the door open for Giles.

"Some references to the demon Chaos but nothing about what might help figure out what kind of spell we're looking for," Willow answered.

They all looked up when they heard Ethan moan. Giles set him down in a chair and looked to Xander.

"There is some rope in my office. Go get it and help me tie him up."

Faith couldn't help but let her mouth hang open in surprise. "Damn boys. You had a field day with this guy."

"It was mostly Giles...I only got to hit him once." Angel sounded almost disappointed.

"We're looking for a time travel curse," Giles informed them as Xander returned with the rope.

"Makes sense," Willow said and began searching under the ever growing piles of books.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Xander asked he held Ethan's wrists together.

"We're going to make him reverse the magic and bring Buffy back."

"Ok...got that part. How?"

"Persuasion."

"You mean kicking the crap out of him some more," Faith corrected.

Giles cleared his throat. "Well, technically...yes."

"Man, why didn't you tell me Giles was so cool."

"Oh, pizza," Giles said, reaching across the table for a slice.

"So...Angel have you had any new memories pop up?" Willow asked.

"Nothing big. I think she hit me with a crossbow once...but that could have been from last year when I was evil."

"Oh...yeah probably was."

They sat in silence for a while finishing the pizza. Ethan remained unconscious, moaning every now and then in his stupor.

"I'm going to call Joyce and let her know what we've found," Giles said, standing up.

He received several nods as he went into his office and closed the door. He dialed the number and waited while it range a time or two on the other end.

"Hello?" Joyce said.

"Joyce, it's Rupert Giles. We've learned a few things about Buffy's disappearance."

"What happened? Where is she?"

"An old acquaintance of mine from England cursed a ring that sent her to the past."

"The past? You can get her back can't you?"

"We're doing all we can. We have my acquaintance with us and I certain he will be very forthcoming with information. I'll let you know as soon as we know anything else."

"Thank you."


	11. Life Changes

**Life Changes**

Nearly three years had passed since Buffy had arrive in London. She and William had seen neither hide nor hair of Angelus or Darla and they were glad for it. They had also grown closer in their personal relationship. Buffy got the feeling that there was a big change coming.

"William, are you feeling alright? You've been really quiet all morning," she commented as they sat in the parlor.

"Fine. I apologize if I have seemed distant. I have been contemplating something very important."

"Oh? Like what?" Buffy asked.

William cleared his throat and looked at his hands for a moment or two. He wasn't entirely certain how to proceed. Much like when their relationship began, he was not very well versed in such matters.

"I know...your family is not here with us...and nor is my mother." He paused to keep from crying. "However, I would be very honored if you would be my wife."

Buffy blinked. Had she heard him right? Had he really asked her to marry him?

"I...I don't know what to say."

"You need not answer right away. I would not expect you to."

"I...ok. It's just...so sudden. I wasn't...you really want to get married?"

"Very much so. It was a blessing finding you in the square that day. I never thought I would find a woman who I could spend the rest of my life with. Especially not a woman so amazing as you, Anne."

"I...I never thought I'd get married...especially not at nineteen. But...I'm really happy you found me that day too."

"Then you accept?"

Buffy thought for a few minutes about what it would mean. She would have a husband, someone to share her life with. It was something she never thought she would get to experience being the Slayer. But she didn't have to hide that from William. He had known for years what she was and had spent the better part of the last three years accompanying her on her nightly patrols.

"I do. I would be honored to marry you."

"Wonderful." He couldn't keep himself from crossing the room and wrapping her in his arms. Without thinking, he pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away almost instantly.

"It's ok. You don't have to stop," she said, reaching a hand up to run it along his cheek.

"It was...I hadn't meant to do that."

"Spontaneity isn't a bad thing." She gave him a smile and leaned in to kiss him back.

After getting over the shock of his own action, William allowed himself to enjoy the feeing of her lips against his. They had rarely been so intimate. They still slept in separate rooms. After all it would have been improper for an unmarried couple.

"We will have to make preparations," he said after they stepped apart.

"Right...preparations...what preparations?" Buffy sunk back onto to the love seat.

"Well...arrangements with the priest and your dress of course. And guests."

Buffy let out a little laugh. "William...who would we invite? We don't exactly know many people."

"We know some," he countered. He sat down beside her, taking her left hand in his right.

"We have time to worry about this. Why don't we go out and celebrate? A show perhaps?"

"That sounds nice."

"Then we will go."

They stood and William ushered her towards the door. She wrapped a light shawl around her shoulders and allowed him to lead her out to the coach. They sat in silence as the horse pulled the carriage over the cobblestone streets and into the heart of the town. they arrived at the theater with just enough time to purchase tickets. They walked into the theater and found two vacant seats. The curtain pulled back and the play began.

A short way into the first act, a man leaned across the arm rest and tapped Buffy on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said.

Buffy looked over. "Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to be a Slayer would you?"

Buffy's eyes widened. In the haste to leave the house, she had neglected to grab any stakes.

"How...who are you?" she hissed.

William looked over and took Buffy by the hand. "Is something wrong?" he whispered.

"I think we need to go outside," Buffy answered.

The man sitting beside her nodded his head and followed them out of the theater.

"How do you know I'm the Slayer?" Buffy demanded as soon as they were a safe distance of the theater.

She looked around for anything wooden she could break off. William watched as her gaze darted around and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a stake and handed it to her. The man standing opposite them held up his hands defensively.

"Oh I did not mean to frighten you, Miss. I was sent to find you. I'm from the Watcher's Council."

"The Watcher's Council?"

"Yes."

"I think you're a little late. I've been here for like...four years."

"We were caught off guard by your arrival, Miss Summers. There is only supposed to be one Slayer."

"I know the prophecy. Look, what do you want?"

"I suggest you answer her question, Sir. You are interrupting a very good performance."

"My apologies. But it was imperative that I determine whether you were who I believed you to be."

"You can tell the Council to leave me alone. I don't need a Watcher and I really don't need you looking over my shoulder."

She took William by the hand and began to lead him back into the theater. The man from the Council stood where he was for a moment or two before beginning to follow them.

"I can assure you the Council would guarantee you all the resources you require."

Buffy turned around. "And I can assure you that I already have all the resources I need."

"I understand your hesitation. However I believe you should come with me."

"No, I don't think you understand. I don't like the Council. I don't trust it, or you. So I'm going to say this one more time. Leave us alone. You don't, you'll see just how dangerous a Slayer can be."

With that, Buffy and William walked back into the theater. The man simply shook his head before turning around walking to a waiting coach. The Council would not be pleased.

--

The evening seemed to drag on as the group searched for answers in Giles' books. Ethan had yet to regain consciousness.

"Is he ever going to wake up?" Faith asked through a yawn.

"Eventually."

"Unless Giles put him in a coma," Xander said.

"Oh! We could splash cold water on him. That might wake him up," Willow offered.

Angel moved from where he stood watching by the counter and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Giles called.

"Bathroom."

Xander's brow furrowed. "Bathroom...why is he going to the...oh. Right. I get it now."

"So I'm thinking, maybe you should let me have a go at Sleeping Beauty here. Show him what a Slayer can do."

"I'm fairly certain he knows that already," Giles replied without looking up from the book in his hand.

Angel returned with a cup of water and dumping it on Ethan's head. The man began to cough and sputter, his eyes opening.

"What the...bloody hell," he coughed.

"Look whose awake," Angel said, leaning in close.

Ethan blinked a few more times before his vision cleared. He would have jumped if his arms hadn't been bound behind him.

"My, my, Ripper. Hostage taking...that's a new direction."

"Hey, sleaze. How about you tell us how to get Buffy back before my fist gets friendly with your face," Faith spat, pushing Angel out of the way.

"You must be the other Slayer."

"Faith. He's no threat to us in his...condition."

"Oh come on. Let me hit him. Angel got to hit him."

"Once," the vampire reminded her.

"Children, can we focus please?"

Ethan just laughed, wincing in pain. He was fairly certain he had a few broken ribs. He recognized Willow and Xander from the year before.

"You think keeping me tied up is going to get you answers?"

"Well we aren't going to untie you if that's what you think," Xander replied.

"I told you about the curse, you git. I don't know anything more."

"Yes, you said it was a one way time travel curse. But as I'm sure you know, we've located all of the possible curses. You're going to tell exactly which one it was."

"Hell if I remember, Ripper. With all the knocking around you did to my head."

"It's rather hard I'm sure."

"You really don't get it. Even if I tell you which spell it was, there is no way to bring her back. That's why it was a one-way spell."

"We can create our own spell," Willow said.

"Can we do that?" Xander asked.

"Sure…I mean…I can handle it. Can't be too hard."

"Magics of this sort are dangerous, Willow. Too dangerous for you to perform, even with help."

"That's what you said about re-ensouling Angel and that turned out just fine."

"It didn't stop Buffy from stabbing me through the heart with a sword."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. Besides, you were the one who almost got the world sucked into hell."

"Enough. The point is, you can't do it."

"But Giles, why not? I know I can do it."

"Because you'd be invoking Chaos. You'd be raising forces much darker than anything you've ever seen before. And I won't let you go down that path."

"Then how are we supposed to get Buffy back?"

"I…I don't know."

"I still say our little friend here does it for us," Faith said, fixing Ethan with a dark look.

"Do you really think she'd want to come back here after being in the past for so long?" Ethan asked.

"What do you mean…it's been two days."

"For you maybe. But in the past, years have gone by. For all you know she's dead."

"She isn't dead," Angel spat, grabbing Ethan by the throat.

"You seem sure of that," he croaked out.

"You didn't count on us having a link to the past did you?"

"Still hasn't brought her back."

"Somebody please knock him out again. He's pissing me of."

"Oh I'll d it." Faith took a swing at Ethan, landing a punch to the left temple of his head.

Giles glared at both Faith and Angel. As much as he hated to admit it, beating up Ethan wasn't going to solve their problem. He was still curious as to why Ethan wanted to send him back to the past. Now, he would have to wait until Ethan regained consciousness again.

"Whoah…it's getting late," Willow remarked. It was after midnight.

"You should get some rest," Giles said.

"Too full of adrenaline to rest," Xander muttered.

"We're going to have to move him before school starts. Can't risk the Principal finding him."

"Bring him to the mansion. He won't be going anywhere."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. Though we may have to gag him just in case he wakes up," Angel answered.


	12. The Bells Toll

**The Bells Toll**

The next time Ethan regained consciousness he found himself in a darkened room. He looked around as best he could to see Angel sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Going to kill me, are you?"

"Not yet."

"You think she'd let you?"

"From what I hear, she's not so fond of you either. Don't think she'd be too broken up about it."

"Then why am I here?" Ethan asked.

"Because it doesn't look good if people see we've got our very own hostage during school hours."

"I'm not going to help you get the Slayer back. Doesn't bother me one bit if you get her back or not."

"Oh I think you're going to find it bothers you a lot, Ethan. You seem to forget what I can do to people that I really don't like."

"You're just blowing smoke. You aren't going to hurt me."

Angel set his book down and stood up. He reached over to the table beside the couch and picked up a length of cloth.

"You're right. I might not hurt you right now...but I sure as hell wont' have to listen to you talk all day." He bent down to gag to man.

Ethan struggled against the vampire's grip but it was useless. Aside from Angel's innate strength, Ethan was still weak from the beating the night before. Angel gave the man a shove against the back of the chair, making him grimace in pain as his shoulder blades twinged from the sudden movement.

Back at school, Giles returned carrying donuts and coffee. Oz walked in behind him.

"Donuts. Giles you're the best," Willow said, taking the box from his arms.

"Oh, well thank you, Willow."

She caught sight of Oz and smiled. He gave her a smile back and handed her a cup of coffee.

"So, how goes the search?"

"Well we know who sent her back in time...and sort of how. We're just stuck on the why and how to get her back parts."

"Who did it?"

"Ethan Rayne. The guy that made everyone turn into their costumes last Halloween."

"Oh right...you wore that cute number.."

"Oz." She blushed.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm beat," Faith said.

"Yes...you should go and rest. We'll call you when the sun sets," Giles assured her.

"Peace. I'll check you guys later."

The others waved goodbye and watched her leave. Oz slid into the seat beside Willow.

"So...we've got no idea why this Ethan guy sent Buffy back in time."

"Well I believe he had no intention of sending her. I believe he was targeting me," Giles explained.

"Weird."

"No...it's just something Ethan would pull."

"So, where is he?"

"Angel's watching him for the day."

"Doesn't he usually you know...sleep during the day."

"He's tied to a chair," Xander interjected.

"Oh...hostage."

"For lack of a better term," Giles sighed.

Just then the doors to the library opened and Cordelia walked in. She saw the group sitting around the table and slowly moved further into the room.

"Something I can help you with, Cordelia?" Giles asked.

"Yeah...I need a book for history class." She did her best to avoid looking at either Willow or Xander.

"Any particular book?"

"Yeah." She handed him a slip of paper.

"Alright...just a moment." Giles headed up to the stacks, appearing very grateful to be out of the line of the awkward glares.

"How...how've you been?" Xander asked.

"Fine."

"That's...that's good."

"So...where's Buffy?"

"In 1884," Willow replied.

"Ok...yeah...because that makes a lot of sense."

"It's true...some crazy guy sent her there with a spell," Oz added.

Giles returned and set about checking it out for Cordelia. "Here you are. Due date is inside."

"Thank you, Giles." With that, Cordelia gave the group a disgusted look and turned on her heel.

"She's extra cranky today," Willow grumbled.

"Maybe she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Oz commented.

Both Willow and Xander looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What? It happens...usually after a full moon...but it happens."

"No sweetie. Usually you wake up with no clothes on after a full moon."

"And in a cage," Xander added.

"Ok...I think I'm going to class now."

"See you later," Willow called.

Oz waved a hand back at them and disappeared from view. Giles picked up a cup of coffee and took a large drink. He needed the caffeine if he had any hope of functioning today.

"So...I guess we should go to class," Willow muttered.

"Yes...I think its best. I'll continue searching for any spells we can use to bring Buffy back to the present."

"We'll see you for free period," Xander said.

"Yes, alright."

Xander and Willow finished their donuts and coffee before heading to class. They walked slowly through the halls, as if they were the only ones there.

"I don't see why Giles doesn't trust me to come up with a spell," Willow groaned as they reached English.

"Because it's something dark and bad and he doesn't want you to see it."

"I get that...I do but I can do something to help. I am a witch. I can do this."

"Will...I think maybe we should listen to Giles this time. I mean who knows what could happen...or even if Buffy would want to come back. "

"Xander don't say that. Of course she would want to come back. She doesn't know anyone there. She's got no family, no friends."

"We don't know that...I mean...we can't. We aren't there. And like Ethan said...it's been like four years in the past. She could...oh God she could be dating somebody."

"Xander...come on. This is Buffy...the only guy she's ever dated sleeps all day and drinks blood."

"Oh God....what if she's dating Angel...in the past?"

"Xander stop it. Besides, Angel didn't get his soul until 1898. So she's got a few years."

--

Two weeks had gone by since William had proposed to Buffy. Thankfully, the Council seemed to heed Buffy's warning and kept out of their business. They had already arranged the date with the priest and invited a few guests.

"It will be a small ceremony," William commented as they finished supper.

"I know...but that's the way it should be right? I mean our closest friends."

"Yes. You are right." He grew silent for a few moments.

"William?" Buff prompted.

"I...I am sorry, Anne. I just...it is hard...not having mother here to see us wed."

Buffy reached across the table and took his hand in hers. "You believe in heaven don't you?"

"Of course."

"Well just think, we'll be in a church and she's watching us from heaven. She'll be there in spirit."

William's frown quickly began a smile and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Very right. No sense moping about. This is a happy occasion.

"Very happy indeed," Buffy agreed.

They finished their meal and set about washing the dishes together. Buffy stood, elbows deep in dish water while William dried the now clean pots and pans.

"We must go shopping tomorrow for your gown."

"Ok...but you can't see it until the ceremony. It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"As you wish, my love."

Buffy couldn't stop smiling the rest of the evening. She was getting married in less than a week. The Slayer, getting married. If only Giles could see her now. He wouldn't believe it. Neither would Willow or Xander.

"Things on your mind?" William asked as they sat in the parlor.

"Just happy thoughts...of us. We're really getting married."

"You will make a beautiful bride."

"You're so sweet."

Morning dawned and Buffy was up at first light. She snuck down the stairs so as not wake William and prepared breakfast. She wanted to surprise him. She hadn't done that in quite some time. By the time he woke up, Buffy had laid the meal out on the table.

"Anne, this looks amazing."

"Thank you."

"Has there been some important event I've forgotten?"

"No. I just felt like making you breakfast. As your wife that's my job."

"it looks delicious."

"Well sit down and eat. We have a lot to do today. I want to get to the shops early. I thought we could spend the afternoon in town."

"Anything you want." He picked up his fork and took a bite of the eggs and biscuit on his plate. "Wonderful," he complimented.

Buffy grinned as she too took a bite. It wasn't bad. She hadn't ever considered herself a decent cook. Luckily, expectations in the 1880s weren't that high. They finished the meal in silence, both their minds whirring with thoughts of their upcoming nuptials.

"Are you ready to go?" William asked a short time later.

Buffy looked around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything before she nodded. They walked out to the coach and headed into town.

"Are you certain you do not want me to accompany you inside?" he asked as they approached the dress shop.

"I'm sure. I promise." She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek before walking inside.

"Good morning, Miss. May I help you?" the shop keeper asked.

"I need to buy a wedding gown."

"Oh...well you've come to the right place. Please follow me."

Buffy followed after the woman to the back of the shop. Rows of white dresses hung on delicate hangers. Buffy couldn't help but run her fingers over the fabric.

"They're all so beautiful," she gasped.

"What are you looking for, Miss?"

"I...I'm not sure. I'm getting married at the end of the week. Which do you think would look best?"

The woman looked around for a few minutes, running her fingers over the dresses before pulling two off of their hangers.

"Try these." she said, handing them over.

Buffy took them and tried them on. She had gotten used to the corsets but the first dress was just too tight.

"I'll take this one," she said.

"Very good, Miss." The woman took the dress and wrapped it in soft paper before accepting payment.

"Thank you," Buffy called as she went to join William in the coach.

"Did you find something?" he asked.

"I did."

Morning turned to afternoon and afternoon quickly turned to four days later. Buffy stood in the back of the church, trying to keep calm. She had asked one of the women she knew from church's older sons to walk her down the isle. In an ideal world Giles would have done the honors.

"Ready?" the young man asked, offering his arm.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The organ began to play to processional and Buffy walked down the isle. William stood at the front of the sanctuary. His mouth hung open when he caught sight of her.

"You look radiant," he whispered as the young man handed her off.

Buffy simply blushed as she and William clasped hands. The first few pews of the church were filled with their guests and all grew quiet as the priest began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke. Buffy did her best to keep from crying as the priest continued the ceremony.

"Do you Anne take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

"I do."

"And do you William take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife."

William gently lifted thee veil that covered Buffy's face and gave her a swift kiss on the lips.


	13. Dust to Dust

**Dust to Dust**

Married life seemed to suit Buffy and William. They had moved into one bedroom and had shared a bed for the last three years. All had been going well until a few days earlier. They sat at the dining table, both occupied by the food on their plates.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, finally setting down her fork.

William looked up. "It's nothing."

"It's something…you have something face. What is it?"

"I…have I done something to displease you?"

Buffy's brow wrinkled. "No, of course not. Why…do you think you did?"

"I do not know. We have not…" he trailed off.

Buffy blinked. "Oh…I…I guess we haven't." She paused. "It's not that I don't want to…I do…I just…have to be ready in case…Angelus and Darla show up again looking for a rematch."

"You've been saying that for years now. If they have not returned by now, they are not going to come."

"You don't know that. He's…determined. He'd come back just when I would least expect it. It's how he works."

William stood up abruptly and began to walk away from the table. Buffy let out a huff and followed him. "William, stop."

He turned to face her, his expression colder than she'd ever seen it before. It vaguely reminded her of Spike.

"I promised you children, didn't I?" she asked, winding her hand up his arm.

"You did."

"You'll have them. Just…be patient."

He let out a breath and looked at the woman at his side. Seven years they had been together and he had never raised his voice to her, let alone been cross with her. He tried to understand her fears of bringing children into the world. He let out another breath and pulled Buffy closer to him.

"When you are ready then," he said.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, her arm still intertwined with his. She had to admit, the idea of getting pregnant in any time was a little scary. But she wasn't a child anymore. She was 25.

"You know...when we do have children, I think I'll be the first Slayer ever to have a family."

"Is that so?"

"Most Slayers don't live long...part of the job."

"I hope you will not continue the trend."

"I'll try not to," she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Good."

They stood together for a while, not speaking. The sun was on its way towards the horizon but it was still too early to go out on patrol. They vampires had been hiding as of late, keeping a low profile. Buffy couldn't remember the last time she'd slayed a vampire.

"Should we go out tonight?" William finally asked.

Buffy nodded. "If we don't, they'll think they don't have to hide. Cocky vampires are never good."

"Right then." He let go of her arm and headed for the back door.

"Where are you going?"

"I believe I still have a crossbow to repair."

Buffy smiled. "I forgot." She watched him disappear before clearing the dishes from the table.

As she washed she couldn't help but think of her friends and mother. They wouldn't believe the life she'd had in the last seven years. It had been wonderful, an experience she couldn't have had in the present.

At the town limits, a carriage pulled to a stop, the horses pawing the ground nervously. Muffled sounds came from inside the carriage as the animals whinnied in fear. Finally, the door opened and two bodies fell out, necks bearing puncture marks. From within, a second pair climbed out, both wearing satisfied grins. The man looked around for a moment or two.

"Home sweet home," he laughed.

"Now, darling. We mustn't keep our friends waiting," his companion said.

"Very well, my love. We shan't."

Together, they stepped over the dead bodies and up the road. The sun had finally set, allowing them to walk freely. It had been four years since they had last seen London. They'd ravaged Italy and France before the bug bit Angelus again. He had renewed his desire to kill the Slayer and this time Darla agreed. It would after all be a short trip through England before they went somewhere else.

"Where shall we go after this?" she asked.

"Wherever you desire. Spain perhaps? Or Romania. I hear they have lots of tasty morsels there."

"Romania sounds nice."

"Romania it is then," Angelus sighed.

--

The day seemed to drag on for Ethan. He found it rather difficult to breathe while gagged. He was fairly certain his nose was broken as it hurt to inhale. Angel had disappeared several hours ago, no doubt to sleep. The man did his best to try and untie himself but found it was no use. The ropes were too tight and his arms too tired from being bound. He could see the sun's movement through the sky from the sliver of light between the curtains hanging from the entrance way.

'Almost evening,' he thought.

Suddenly, the sliver of light was obscured by a large form. Footsteps echoed on the stone as the curtains parted to reveal Faith. Ethan would have laughed if he'd been able.

"Well look at you, all tied up and gagged. Kind of funny don't you think?" Faith taunted as she moved closer.

Ethan simply glared at her. She laughed at his expression and bent down to his eye level.

"You got something to say?" she asked, yanking the fabric from his mouth.

Ethan gasped for air, doing his best not to cough. "No."

"Too bad." She slid into lap, straddling his legs. "I have a feeling you're going to want to walk and real soon."

"Are you going to kill me?" he wheezed.

"God why do you keep asking that. You're no good to us dead, moron."

"I'm frankly no good to you at all. I can't bring the other Slayer back."

"No, see that's where you're wrong. It's not can't. It's won't. You scared of something? Scared of what Buffy will do when she finds out you were behind this?"

"She'll never know."

Faith reached a hand out, clamping it around his wind pipe. Ethan began to rasp for breath as she pressed harder. She was too focused on suffocating her victim to hear Angel walk in.

"Faith, I didn't hear you come in."

She looked over her shoulder. "Oh, hey baby. Just thought I'd come play with our friend here. Funny, he's not saying much."

"Maybe because he can't breath?"

"Really?" She squeezed harder. "You sure?"

"Help me," Ethan croaked.

"Let him go, Faith. We don't need him blacking out again."

"Oh come on. You and I both know you don't care how many times he blacks out."

"We aren't in the business of killing humans, Faith."

"Vampire, remember. Kind of is your game."

"No, it's not. Not anymore."

"Maybe you're just a little rusty."

"Faith, I said let him go."

"Ok, ok." Faith let go and climbed out of his lap.

Ethan heaved several deep breaths, trying to fill his burning lungs with air. He did his best not to hyperventilate as the air passed through his lips.

"You're wasting your time," he finally got out.

"Sun's almost down. We should bring him back to the school," Faith said.

"Yeah. Guess we should."

"Look...untie me and I swear I'll go willingly. I won't run."

"Now why don't I believe you...oh that's right because you're a lying piece of crap who sent my girlfriend back to last century."

"Besides, you're all into black magic. You'd probably just give us the slip some other way."

"Alright, I swear I won't try anything."

Angel and Faith took a few steps away from him.

"I don't like it," Angel whispered.

"Keep a crossbow on him...less likely to split if he knows we've got weapons on him."

"You sure you're trigger finger's fast enough?"

"Whoah, ok I got mad skills."

"Alright...untie him."

They walked back over and began to untie him. Faith rooted through Angel's weapons chest and finally found a crossbow.

"Ready to go?" She asked, leveling the weapon at Ethan's back.

"Let's do this." Angel kept a firm grip on Ethan's arm as they left the mansion.

By the time they reached the school, Willow and Giles were back to arguing about magic.

"Giles, come on please. It's the only way we're going to get Buffy back."

"I said no and I meant it. We'll find another way."

"You just don't like that I'm using magic."

"That's not it."

"Yeah, it is. You don't like that I can control the elements and summon spirits."

"Wait...hang on...since when are you summoning spirits?" Xander interrupted.

"Ok...so not spirits but still. I can handle the magics, Giles."

"I don't think we'll need to worry about it," Faith said as she and Angel walked in.

"Did he give you anything?" Giles asked, momentarily distracted from the argument.

"No...but we had some fun bonding time," Faith answered.

Angel led Ethan over to a chair and forced him to sit. Giles looked at the man and then to the others in the room.

"I'd like a few minutes alone with him."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Angel asked.

"Yes."

The vampire nodded and led the other four out of the library. Ethan watched them leave and then turned his attention back to Giles.

"Is this the part where you threaten to unleash all manner of hell upon me if I don't help you?"

"No." Giles leaned against the table. "This is the part where you tell me what the hell you were thinking trying to send me back to the past. What would it accomplish?"

"Would've been funny is all, mate."

"Yes, we're all having a good laugh about it."

"What can I say, Ripper. I haven't changed."

"No, you have changed, Ethan. The costumes, the bewitched chocolate, those were fairly harmless. This, you've irrevocably altered history. You're lucky the Council hasn't arrested you for what you've done."

"Funny...don't see how they could. Not part of their little organization now am I."

"I can assure you, they take affronts to the Slayer very seriously."

"You're lying."

"I rather think not."

--

Evening had fallen completely over London and Buffy and William had taken up residence in one of the larger cemeteries. There had been several burials there in the last few days. If they were going to find any newly sired vampires it would be there.

"Do you suppose we'll have a son?" William asked.

"What?"

"A son...do you suppose we'll have a son?"

"I don't know...maybe. I mean it's fifty-fifty either way."

They both stopped moving as the sound of a twig snapping filled the air. Buffy spun around, stake raised but found nothing. She knew better than to trust what appeared to be right in front of her. Vampires were notoriously fast. But so was she. She felt the presence behind her even before William called her name.

"Anne!"

Buffy spun around and found herself face-to-face with Angelus. She looked to her husband.

"I told you he couldn't resist coming back."

"Right you were, love," William agreed, keeping his crossbow trained on the man standing nose to nose with his wife.

"Taking the lad out with you, Slayer?"

"It's something of a family affair. Not something you'd really understand."

"Wouldn't he?" Darla called, stepping up to wrap and arm through William's.

"Ok...what part of stay out of my town didn't register in your extremely empty brain?" Buffy asked.

"The part where it means I don't get to kill you."

"Well go ahead and try."

Angelus let out a laugh as Buffy took a few steps back before landing a kick to his ribs. He stumbled back a step or two before lunging at her. As they fought, Buffy couldn't help but remember the last time she'd had to kill him. Willow had just restored his soul. She would have loved to let him live but she had the rest of the world to think about. This time she had her family and somehow that seemed just a little bit more important.

"William, crossbow!" she shouted.

William blinked and looked down. "Oh. Right." He did his best to throw it to her with Darla's hand still clamped firmly on his arm.

Buffy caught the crossbow in one hand and leveled it at Angelus' heart.

"Haven't we been here before, Slayer?" Angelus asked.

"I seem to remember telling you next time I wouldn't miss."

"What are you waiting for, then?"

Buffy released the catch on the weapon, sending an arrow fling straight through his heart. He looked surprised that she'd taken the shot. Before he could utter a sound, he turned to dust, particles floating away on the wind.


	14. It Takes Two

**It Takes Two**

Willow, Xander, Faith and Oz stood in the hallway waiting for Giles to let them back into the library. Angel stood a few feet away listening.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Willow asked.

"Giles is probably roughing him up a little," Xander answered.

"I kind of feel bad for the guy...he's been wailed on all day."

"Will...we're talking about the guy who turned us into our costumes last year...who sent our best friend back in time," Xander retorted.

"I think he could stand a little more fist to face contact," Faith muttered.

"So...it sounds pretty quiet in there. Maybe we should check in," Oz suggested.

"Yeah...good thinking," Willow said, reaching for the door.

She was about to turn to address the vampire when he disappeared. She looked confused for a moment, her hand lingering on the doorknob.

"You ok?" Oz asked.

"I don't know...I was going to say something but...now I don't remember...it's like before...when we all forget the same thing."

"Did we all forget something again?" Xander gasped.

"I don't know." Willow pulled the door open. "Giles, we're coming in!"

They walked back inside to find Ethan and Giles simply glaring at each other darkly. The librarian looked up.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah...we're fine. How about in here?"

"We think we all forgot something again," Xander blurted.

"What now?"

"We...don't remember."

"Yes, brilliant," Giles muttered. He turned his attention back to Ethan.

"Don't look at me. I'm not making you lot forget anything."

"Oh yes because meddling with black magics doesn't have any sort of consequence."

"Didn't say that, mate. We both know it does."

"And yet here you are, not seeming to give a damn."

"Guess that's the difference between you and me, Ripper."

"Xander, please gag him."

"Happily."

Xander and Oz pulled Ethan's chair away from the table and gagged him. Willow sat down at the table and just laid her head in her hands.

"I don't know what else to try...we've read every book there is to read."

"Watcher Diaries?" Oz asked.

"We looked already."

"I mean...if Buffy's changing stuff in the past...wouldn't the diaries change too?"

"Wolf Boy's got a point. Could happen. I mean if she's as buddy-buddy with the Council then as she was in our time, they're bound to write about her," Faith agreed.

"Don't call him Wolf Boy," Willow grumbled.

Faith just shook her head and leaned over the table. "These the diaries?" she asked.

Giles nodded. "But I don't think those volumes will be useful. They predate Buffy's arrival in the past. I have the more relevant ones in my desk."

He disappeared from view for a moment, leaving the four teens to glance around anxiously. None of them could deny that there was a growing feeling that things wouldn't end well.

"Here we are," Giles announced, carrying a stack of books, their bindings surprisingly unworn.

"Don't use these bad boys much, do you?" Faith asked.

Giles cleared his throat and looked away. "I'd appreciate if you did not repeat that to anyone."

"Lips are sealed."

He nodded once more and set the books down on the table. Willow grabbed the top book and began to flip through it. Xander and Oz followed suit.

The evening passed by as they all sat, combing over every page and entry in the diaries.

"Oh, I think I found something," Willow exclaimed.

Her excitement roused Xander who had fallen asleep on the open book in his lap. "Huh...what?"

"I found something. See, look."

Giles bent over her shoulder to examine what she'd found. His brow furrowed, as if he were trying to recall some dim memory.

"Yes...that would make sense. I remember that."

"What?" Xander asked.

"The prophecy...was irrevocably changed in 1880 with the emergence of a second Slayer in London. The Council spent four years searching for her."

"Two Slayers? I mean yeah it's possible but...is it necessarily a good thing?" Willow asked, avoiding eye contact with Faith.

"Well it appears the other Slayer was located in China. I suppose two Slayers in two locations would be beneficial to the control of the vampire and demon populations," Giles posited.

"Way to go Buffy...defying even ancient prophecy," Willow giggled.

"B never was much for following the rules," Faith interjected.

Oz flipped through the pages of another book. "I found another reference to Buffy."

"Good I hope."

"Says she slayed the vampire Angelus in 1887."

Faith leaned over his shoulder, reading the description of Angelus. "Says here this Angelus was all kinds of nasty. Way to go, B."

"Yes, I'm sure Buffy was quite pleased with herself," Giles murmured.

"So what do we do now? I mean…she's done some major slaying in the past…and she even changed the Slayer prophecy." Willow let out a sigh. "I'm starting to think Xander was right…what if she doesn't want to come back."

"I was right? Oh…that can't be good."

"So…hang on a minute." Faith stood up and began to pace around. "If Buffy changed history…made it so that the Slayer line now has two Slayers at all times…then why hasn't another one shown up here in Sunnydale?"

"Well for all we know there is another operating in some other region of the world," Giles replied.

"So call the Council…see what's going on."

"Well I…I'm not certain how much they know of our current situation."

Behind them, Ethan mumbled something though his gag. The group ignored him. They had more pressing issues. Willow leaned back in her chair, looking sullen. She didn't like the way things were turning out.

"I guess this means even if we had a way to bring Buffy back…we couldn't. It would make things go all screwy everywhere…more screwy than they are currently."

"I don't know what to tell Joyce. I…I can't tell her we can't get Buffy back. It would break her heart."

"Are we even sure Mrs. Summers is around…I mean with Buffy not here…never coming to Sunnydale…maybe she didn't either. Call the number and see who picks up." Faith suggested.

"Yes, alright. I'll…do that."

--

Shortly after Buffy slayed Angelus, she'd found herself with child. She had to admit it was just as frightening as she'd envisioned. Feeling a life growing within her only made her patrol more. She knew the threats that lay in wait for her child and it scared her. Despite both her and William's concerns, they were momentarily washed away by the arrival of their daughter, JoAnna on August 7, 1888.

"She is beautiful," William whispered against Buffy's sweat covered forehead.

The newborn cried in her mother's arms and Buffy couldn't help but cry. "She is, isn't she?"

"You have done an amazing thing, Anne."

"It takes two, William. And I am certain she will have a doting father to love her and watch over her"

"Always. She is perfect."

Raising a child while continuing her Slayer duties proved to be more work than Buffy had anticipated. She worried that having to tend to the needs of her daughter would detract from her abilities to fight off the vampires and demons. Much to her surprise shortly after the new year arrived, so did a letter from the Watcher's Council.

"What is it?" William asked, carrying a drowsy JoAnna in his arms.

"I don't know. It's from the Watcher's Council." She picked up a letter opener and slid it beneath the wax keeping the envelope closed. As quickly as she could, Buffy pulled the sheet of parchment from within and read it.

"It says they are aware of our current circumstances and assure us that we needn't worry. There is another Slayer in China and she will take the mantle of the prophecy until I am ready to take it up again," she explained.

"That is fantastic news." William took in his wife's facial expression and took a step closer. "Isn't it?"

"I…I suppose so. I just…slaying has been what I do for the last ten years. I don't think I can just suddenly give it up."

"You don't have to give it up forever, Anne. Just until you are ready…once JoAnna is older."

"You're right. It's only temporary."

Temporary became semi-permanent in 1890 with the arrival of their second child; Matthew. As Buffy sat at the bay window in what had become the nursery, she couldn't but wonder how many more children she would have, how long she would be away from slaying. There was something inside her the urged, gnawed at her to get out and fight. It was her destiny, her calling. She couldn't just give it up, no matter what the Council said. She turned her attention to the sleeping infant in the cradle and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Sleep tight," she whispered before leaving the room.

As quietly as she could, she made her way downstairs and picked up a shawl. The weather had begun to get cold again. She pulled a stake from the boot chest by the door and slipped outside. The night air filled her lungs and it invigorated her. Buffy walked through the busy London streets as quickly as she could, eager for the adrenaline rush of the fight. No doubt the vampires would be out in full force. She had been out of commission nearly two year after all. She had just enough time to step onto hollowed ground before a group of vampires advanced on her.

"Slayer," one laughed.

"Miss me?"

The fight lasted all of five minutes. She slew four of them in record time, landing a kick to the fifth one's chest. He fell to the ground and began to scurry backwards on his hands.

"Not bad for someone who just had a baby, huh?" Buffy asked before slamming the stake through his heart.

With a smile and a new found spring in her step, Buffy returned home. Just as she shut the door, William appeared from the stairs.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I just went out. I needed some air."

"Air from the cemetery?" he pressed.

Buffy looked down at the stake and let out a hiccup of laughter. "Yes."

William ushered her towards the parlor, a fire roaring in the hearth. Two-year-old JoAnna lay curled up beneath blankets on the love seat fast asleep. Buffy sat down beside her daughter and gently ran a hand through her hair.

"I just couldn't sit around and do nothing anymore, William. It was like something was calling to me. I took out five."

"Five...at once?" William looked surprised.

Buffy nodded. "I should have told you where I was going. I apologize," she murmured, taking his hand in her own.

"I was not that worried. You are…well you are the Slayer."

Buffy grinned and looked down at the little girl by her side. "I am…but I'm a mother and a wife now too. I guess I'll just have to find the right balance."


	15. Back to the Hellmouth

**Back to the Hellmouth**

Giles moved to his office, keeping an eye on the group assembled. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that it was about time to give up. He tried to shake the thought from his head as he dialed the Summers' phone number. It rang five or six times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice answered. It sounded like a child, perhaps seven or eight.

"Is Joyce home?" Giles asked. It was worth a try.

"There's nobody named Joyce here. I think you have the wrong number, Mister."

"Oh, it appears so. Very sorry. Thank you." He hung up and ran a hand over his neck. It wasn't entirely unexpected that with the changes Buffy had made in the past, it could have affected her mother. He silently walked back into the main library.

"What did she say?" Willow asked.

"Um, well it appears that Joyce doesn't live there. I think it's fair to say that she never moved to Sunnydale."

Willow and Xander exchanged glances. "I wonder what else is different," she sighed.

"Maybe Snyder isn't the principal anymore?" Xander suggested rather eagerly.

"Maybe Principal Flutie is still around…maybe he didn't get eaten by hyena people," Willow added.

"Perhaps we should focus on more important matters, like trying to determine where Buffy ended up?" Giles interrupted.

"Where exactly do you think we should look?" Faith asked.

"Well…I suppose we should continue looking through the Watcher diaries. They seemed to chronicle her presence through the 1880s," Giles replied.

Oz flipped to the end of the book in his lap. His brow furrowed as he read the final entry. He let out a noncommittal noise of interest.

"What is it/" Willow asked.

"Not sure. It's the text of a letter the Council sent to an Anne Summers in London in 1889. It says they are aware of her circumstances and not to be concerned. There is another Slayer in China."

"Circumstances?"

"Well it could be any number of things, illness, travel, financial difficulties…"

"Popping out a kid?" Faith interjected.

"Childbirth is a possibility I suppose," he agreed.

"No…it says here that in August of 1888, Buffy had a daughter. Guess it's kind of hard to slay if you have a little runt to take care of."

Willow couldn't help but let out a sigh of adoration. "Buffy has a daughter…that's…wow."

Xander picked up the next book on the top of the pile and flipped open. "Sweet mother of…she had another one!"

"Let me see that." Willow pulled the book from her friend's grasp and looked at the entry. "Aw it's a boy. She's got a boy and a girl."

"Guess she took some serious time off Slayer duty," Faith muttered. "You know I would have figured B to be all about the job."

"Well the nineteen century is markedly different from this one. Roles were more narrowly defined. She would have to devote time to raising her children."

"Giles?" Willow asked after a brief silence.

"Yes?"

"Does the Watcher's Council always keeps such close tabs on the Slayer?"

"Well…not generally no. But Buffy was a special case. Perhaps they changed their methods when they realized that two Slayers existed simultaneously."

"You mean you don't remember anything from Watcher school?" Faith laughed.

"No."

"So maybe we look for entries on the Slayer in China…see if it was a new thing the Council tried," Oz suggested.

"Yes, very good, Oz,' Giles murmured.

The library fell silent as everyone combed through the remaining texts. They found references to the Slayer in China but nothing as detailed as what the Council had compiled on Buffy. Around the turn of the century however, the information began to dwindle for both Slayers. It appeared the Council either lost contact or interest.

"Look, it says that the last contact the Council had with Buffy was shortly after the turn of the century," Willow said excitedly. "They copied it down. It says that she and her family are moving to America"

"Does it happen to say where in America?" Giles asked, setting his book down.

"Just says the West Coast."

"What if…what if Buffy knew about the Hellmouth being here and moved to the US to protect it?" Faith said, jumping off the table.

"It makes sense. It's not like she could change where the Hellmouth is. She couldn't do that…right, Giles?" Xander asked.

'Oh, right. One does not control where mystical convergences appear."

--

The afternoon sky was grey with clouds as Buffy ushered JoAnna and Matthew along the docks. William walked behind them carrying the larger bags.

"JoAnna, keep up with your mother," he scolded as the twelve-year-old dawdled at the side of the wooden platform.

"I don't want to leave London, Father," she groaned as they reached the boat that would take them across the Atlantic Ocean to America.

"We have no choice. And it is not proper for a young lady to complain so loudly," he reminded her as he handed one of the dock hands their luggage.

Matthew stood quietly by his mother, his blue eyes looking at every person that passed by. JoAnna had told him frightening stories before bed about monsters that try to eat you for supper.

"Matthew, honey. What's bothering you?" Buffy asked, bending down to his level.

"I don't want to get eaten by monsters," he whimpered.

"You're not…has JoAnna been filling your head with stories again?"

The boy nodded and Buffy let out a breath. She turned to her daughter and gave her a stern look.

"JoAnna, no more telling your brother frightful stories."

"But there are monsters that want to eat you," JoAnna protested.

"Not in the daytime," Buffy said softly. She took both children by the hand and led them up the gangplank to board the ship.

They moved to one of the less crowded areas of the boat and stood together. Matthew looked out over the throngs of people bustling on their way near the docks. He was going to miss living in London but a part of him was curious about where they were going. They hadn't been told much.

"Mother, where are we going?" he asked.

"California," she replied.

"Why there?" JoAnna added.

"Because it's a very beautiful place…I'm told."

"Will it be cold there?" the ten-year-old questioned.

"Of course not silly. It's warm in America," JoAnna said haughtily.

"How would you know? You're a girl…and besides…you've never been there."

"Rosemarie who lived down the street said her brother moved to America and he wrote to her and said it was always warm there," she retorted.

"That's enough out of the both of you. I want you to go below deck and stay there," William ordered.

JoAnna and Matthew shared a disappointed look but did as their father told them. They hung their heads a little as they made their way below deck. They knew it mean their parents wanted to discuss something not fitting for youthful hearing.

"What is so important in California, Anne?" William asked in a low voice.

Buffy looked around at the mass of people crowding onto the boat. She took her husband by the hand and led him as far away from the group as she could.

"The Hellmouth."

"The what?"

She let out a breath. "Hellmouth. It's a mystical convergence. It's a gateway for demons and vampires to enter this world."

"And you're certain it is in California?"

"Yes. It's located in Sunnydale. It's a fairly small town, only been around for a few years. But it needs a Slayer to guard it."

"Then to Sunnydale we will go."

--

The library grew quiet as books began to get put away. No one wanted to say anything that might spark up more 'what if' scenarios. They had to accept that they weren't going to get Buffy back. And from the accounts from the Watcher's Council, she was happy in her life in the past. She had a family and she still managed to get to Sunnydale.

"I can finish up here. Why don't you three go home and get some rest," Giles said, looking at Willow, Xander and Oz.

"Yeah…sleep sounds good," Xander agreed, failing to stifle a yawn.

"I guess I should go home…parents are probably wondering where I've been," Willow sighed.

"I'll drive," Oz said, handing Willow her jacket.

"I…I wish we could have done more," Giles muttered.

"Uh…guys. Not to add to the depressing situation but…where did our hostage go?" Faith asked.

Everyone began to look around the room. Ethan was nowhere to be seen. The chair was empty and the ropes that had bound Ethan's hands lay in the seat.

"Berk. Slipped out on us," Giles grumbled.

"Should we go after him?"

Giles shook his head. "No. Not worth it now. The Council wouldn't be able to do anything and there's noting the police can do."

Faith slowly nodded her head, looking disappointed. "Yeah…guess not."

With small waves, Xander, Oz and Willow left the library. Giles and Faith stood opposite each other, not speaking for a long time.

"I want you to patrol tonight."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. You are a Slayer after all. Report back to me tomorrow."

"You got it, boss."

The moon was high in the sky as Faith walked through the gates of Restfield Cemetery. She had to admit she was glad Giles sent her out for the night. She needed the air and the exercise. She hadn't been able to get her nightly rush of vampire ass kicking in three days and all the energy sat pent up in her system. She moved through the grave stones, listening carefully to the sounds around her. She stopped short when voices began to drift towards her on the wind. Faith raced forward, clearing a tombstone in her way like a hurdle. She came to a halt behind the cover a tree as a young girl about her own age stood face-to-face with a vampire. She looked familiar but Faith couldn't place her.

"You better run little girl," the vampire said.

The girl said nothing, her hands shoved deep into her jacket pockets. The vampire reached a hand out and clamped it around the girl's neck, lifting her off the ground.

"Not very talkative? I guess I understand," she taunted as the girl began to squirm in the vampire's grip.

From within her pocket, the girl pulled a stake and the vampire let the girl go. She took several steps backwards, nearly tripping over a tombstone. The vampire slowly began to revert to her human appearance when it finally clicked in Faith's head.

"Darla," she breathed. Angelus' old flame.

Faith watched the girl took a few steps forward, jamming the stake through the creature's heart. Darla looked as surprised to find herself slain as Angelus had. As the dust cleared, the girl slid the stake back into her pocket and turned to continue on her way through the cemetery.

"Holy crap!" Faith exclaimed, making the girl stop in her tracks.

Faith emerged from where she'd been watching and walked up to the girl. "Nice slaying."

"Thanks."

"I'm Faith. The Slayer around here. You are?" Faith extended her hand and the girl shook it.

"Alden Summers. I'm…sort of new around here."


End file.
